Closet Attraction
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: ItaSasu. Was his brother merely playing with him? No- Itachi wasn’t like that! He refused to believe his Aniki was so heartless! “I said, ‘Mine.’” He reiterated as the dummy stared at him. Anal, AU/AR, Inc, Language, Minor, PWP, Yaoi COMPLETE.
1. Closet Attraction

AN//: This is a collaboration between Hatake Itachi and MAKand CHEESE. Uchihacest, yey! This one is for all the people who love 'pouty' Sasuke instead of the prissy 'I'm all that and a box of condoms' Sasuke. Also, Itachi is the smex in this one. It's quite long so I hope you're all prepared. We're both working on several personal projects and if you would like to see more then please, read, review, and rate. It's really all we want. We are starved for love ;-; So hand it over already or Sasuke gets the hose again!!!

ITACHI: You ready for me to own your ass? Again?

SASUKE: Meh, if you can get the phone out of there first. (Major Inside Joke.)

The air was brisk, cold for this time of year, he decided as he stepped out of the taxi cab. The soft sound of rustling summer grass was the only 'welcome' he had received thus far, but because Sasuke treasured his silence it was the most pleasant of sounds he could have asked for- save for one. The slight breeze ruffled his coal coloured hair and as he reached back into the yellow vehicle to get his bag he heard the distinct sound of the college bell; sounding the release of students from afternoon classes.

It was the weekend. It was a thing of beauty to many of those studying too hard during the week days. Sasuke knew his brother was amongst the tired young bodies rushing past the old oak doors, eagerly awaiting their chances for sleep. But most students were awaiting the chance to dance, drink and indulge with friends.

Translation: Partying.

A week; It had been a whole bloody week to make his parents give him what he wanted. It had been over seven days of pouting and continuous arm crossing to make Mikoto and Fugaku finally cave this time. Sasuke must have been losing his touch. Last year it had only taken sixteen hours to convince them to spend the weekend with Itachi over his Christmas break. But now, he had to actually work for his time away with his precious Niisan.

Sasuke recalled his mother's visage after refusing to touch a single morsel of food from his plate. He had even turned down her offer of tomatoes, returning his own choice glare and pout followed by a serving of cold silence.

He'd even refused to spend time with his father- a rare treat. He could see the man had been hurt, but when it came to Itachi, even the most important of people got thrown under the bus.

He hated to sound prissy, but he couldn't have cared less.

He had to work so hard to get this far, playing on all the tricks he had picked up as a child when he'd learned the secret art of sulking. Usually a sad protruding lip or a few minutes of whining, maybe even a tear or two would be enough to make the two Uchiha bend to his will. But, this year, they had been so difficult. Sasuke had to throw a tantrum to finally get them to say yes, and he had to admit, even he considered himself too old for such things.

But, he really wanted to be with his Niisan.

Itachi was about to celebrate his twentieth birthday, and after missing his Aniki's party last year, Sasuke had made sure not to miss the festivities this year. Sasuke knew that the campus was full of young people, all willing and ready to have fun, especially with an Uchiha. Sasuke, even though his trip's purpose was mainly to spend time with Itachi, was to fend off any female or male partners that could potentially steal his Aniki away from him.

Sasuke's shoes padded softly along the sidewalk, eagerly approaching the spot his Niisan and his Mother had designated for him.

Itachi glanced at his watch and then at the scenery just as the school bell went off alerting children to leave class that he deserted a few minutes early. The slight wind ruffled his hair and chilled his exposed skin but Itachi liked it that way. At times when the school was crowded and air muggy from unwashed bodies it was nice to feel, and smell, a fresh breeze.

Only the current continually used his ponytail as a whip smacking him in the face becoming loose with every strong tug, but without it would fly everywhere and get in his eyes. He thought again he should get it cut. Someone always ended up talking him out of it though. At times his friends, most the times his hair dressers would have been saddened by the loss of his precious hair.

Sasuke would probably whine if he did. For some reason the boy had a liking for his hair and in their younger days would brush it before going to sleep at night when no one in the house was awake. In the few visits Sasuke has come to his school he would fall asleep and his little brother would lay next to him, in his small twin bed, petting his hair when he thought Itachi wasn't awake. The elder Uchiha never said anything for fear Sasuke would feel humiliated that his brother knew. Young boy's egos worked liked that it would seem. Then again he wasn't entirely sure, being a "strange" child himself.

Clutching his books tight wanting to pluck every strand of hair off his head but otherwise showing no outward appearance of annoyance he felt his back pocket vibrate again and clenched his jaw. His mother had been calling him all day, more frequently than she had been all week. It had been infuriating to the point that his pocket was vibrating every ten minutes now.

He loved his mother but her constant worrying and babying to Sasuke made Itachi's infinite patience wear very thin. He refused to answer this time out of spite. It would most likely mean she'd keep calling him thinking the absolute worse but he didn't care at the moment. Sasuke texted him saying he was almost there and was getting in a taxi just after he got off the train.

His gaze wondered in every which direction looking for that tell tale spike hair doo that was always the first thing to see in the crowd. He had been looking forward to seeing his younger brother again. The child had always been a soft spot from Itachi and he held no grudge against his parent's obvious favouritism. In all honestly he favoured Sasuke over his parents as well. The boy was always so cute growing up and when he was around Itachi, just the most adorable creature you could ever imagine. Itachi always melted under cute shiny dark eyes and fell into the wiry tricks of pretty lip pouts. At times he took the part of an evil villain just withholding what Sasuke wanted just to hear the boy whine and beg. It was too cute not too. The boy was a teen now and though less prone to his older brother's tricks he was still the most important person in Itachi's life. This was why the older boy now was anxiously awaiting to see his little brother again.

Sasuke rounded the corner with a giddy thrill, knowing his Niisan would be close by- closer than he had been for a whole two months. Itachi had recently taken to staying back on campus for most weekends as the commute back home and to school was rather tiring. Sasuke now knew how his brother felt. But the anxious burn in the pit of his belly warmed him to no end. It made up for everything.

His denim clad legs swiftly bounded down the side walk, his arms pumping at his sides as he ran, the white cotton button down fluttering loosely in the breeze behind him. His gentle cheeks were tenderly highlighted by the pink of blood under the skin. He was just so happy to be seeing his Niisan again.

As he finally darted around the last corner his eyes perked up at the sight of his Aniki- the object of his tender affections. All his pouting had paid off. His Aniki stood not twenty feet away, and he couldn't help but gawk and let his smile engulf his face. A childish glance of affection was translated into his open grinning mouth, ready to call out to his Aniki; his Itachi.

The man stood there elegantly, the soft wind drenching him in a lightweight breath of air as his long silky hair danced in the breeze, teasing Sasuke with the display. His body was covered in the colors that suited him best; a tight red t-shirt followed by his black jeans. Both articles clung sinfully close to his body, showing Sasuke a semblance of how much his Aniki had truly aged in the time he was away.

"Itachi-Niisan!" He yelled excitedly, bounding the last few steps to his brother as he threw himself into the elder Uchiha's arms, assured he'd be caught. Itachi would never let him fall.

His impatience and irritation at feeling his phone go off again warred with the fervent need to see his little brother well again and safe with him. Maybe a little of his mother did rub off on him. He wrestled the feeling down thinking it foolish that there was little chance in the last fifteen minutes of talking to Sasuke something happened. That was his mother's thoughts edging their way in their way into him. In moments he heard a loud, heavenly call that made his heart swell with the sound.

He had just enough time to turn to see his beautiful little brother's cherub face, eyes an early glittering before he had to brace himself at hundred plus pounds of weight leaped into his arms and clung to his neck tightly. Laughing at the outright childish antics Itachi couldn't be more thrilled and amused as he gripped Sasuke tight by the waist and started twirling him like a Hollywood movie scene of two people in love meeting and embracing once again.

If his friends saw they'd think him mad.

Placing the energetic teen on his feet Itachi's breathe slightly erratic with his strain he pulled an arm away from the comforting warmth to wipe at his still smiling face, chuckling slightly.

"You've grown Sasuke, trying to catch up to your Niisan already?"

Sasuke brought a palm to his mouth, laughing quietly behind the curtain of his own flesh at his Aniki's displace of affection. Sasuke rarely smiled for anyone; he considered it a nicety that many did not deserve. Everything else in life had a price, why not his smile? But, he had always had a weakness for his cute expressions in front of his brother. Itachi was the only one he let in, and he was sure it was going to remain that way for quite some time. What the Uchiha's had transcended brotherly love Sasuke decided- but they'd be damned if they even cared to admit it. He would settle for the appearance of being close to his Niisan. That was all he truly wanted.

"I must take after Aniki then. I want to be like you are someday so I have been working hard," Sasuke stated happily, filled with pride at his brother's compliment. The praise Sasuke received from his brother was a sweet nectar, as the words they shared now were mostly pleading words of missing one another and catching up on missed events and gatherings. There hadn't been any room for praise of compliment; all those words had been few and far between for a while.

Sasuke hugged at Itachi's waist for a moment, tilting his chin up to look at his brother for a moment, smiling brightly. God, he'd missed that. It was true Sasuke was spoiled. Yes, he had everything he could want and he still manipulated people to get his way- a royal prick in many ways- but with Itachi all the harshness of Sasuke's character melted away, and his brother was only left with a sweet boy that starved daily for his attention.

Then he felt an odd sensation against his hip- a vibrating coming from the inside of Itachi's pocket. "Ne, Niisan your phone is going off," He observed immediately, taking a small step back from his brother. "Who is it?" He asked, curious.

As Sasuke's sweet visage stared at him, huddle close to his chest filling Itachi with warmth so strongly all that crossed his thoughts was holding him close, never letting go. He was broken from such possessive ideals as his brother's words snapped him from his illusions.

His phone had been going off for sometime he just automatically tuned it out.

When the warm body abandoned him leaving his chest cold, more so than the pleasant air fanning he felt before, Itachi felt a moment of emptiness. His expression dropped to a mere half smile sighing loudly, severely put off by the reminder his mother was going insane with worry for her baby and would most likely chew Itachi out for not answering her calls. It was such a cruel mood killer. Resigned to his fate he pulled out his phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hell-" It wasn't as if he meant to say only that, just instantly he was cut off by the insistent almost crying his mother more frantic then angry. That would come later after all.

"Mother, Sasuke's here... mom, please don't cry."

"Itachi, oh dear lord I thought the worst! Where is he? I want to hear his voice."

Itachi cringed and held out to Sasuke the phone. Let him deal with her. He did not want to go through another lecture.

Sasuke took the phone reluctantly from his brother, knowing what mess would be awaiting him on the other end. The look on Itachi's generally happy face had swollen and melted into a twisted visage of annoyance. She must have been calling him all day. He eyed his brother mournfully, a little upset that his brother had offered his neck to the dragon. But, Sasuke could not blame him- he would have probably done the same.

"Yes, mother?" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, being sure to hold the phone a careful distance from his ear. He had learned his lesson last time when his mother's crying had nearly blown out his ear drum. Sometimes it didn't pay to be the baby of the family; especially if you were an Uchiha.

"Oh, my baby!" she wailed immediately upon hearing her son's voice. Sasuke counted down. He had approximately three seconds before the woman started with her barrage of questions.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Did you get there okay? Did anything go wrong? Why are you so late? Did you hit traffic? Is Itachi being nice to you? Because if he isn't I can-"

Sasuke sighed and cut her off, mimicking his earlier actions when Itachi had handed him the phone out of annoyance. His signature eye roll adorned his face once again as he began to speak, pacing in front of Itachi.

"Mom, nothing is wrong. I am on time. I just finished getting my stuff out of the cab, and Niisan is just the same as usual," he replied nonchalantly, disenchanted with his mother's needless worrying. He instead focused on Itachi, watching his brother stand effortlessly in the breeze, his arms crossed as he waited for the assault to finish.

His mother uttered some warning words for the weekend (no roaming alone, no alcohol, and no underage activities). Then her voice softened and Sasuke swore he could hear her start to cry. Mikoto's voice rang sharply over the line, her words loud and racked with desperation, making sure her baby knew how much she loved him, only earning a "Hn. Love you too" from his teen lips.

His mother had finished her conversation with her youngest son with a long drawn out good bye, speaking of invisible hugs and kisses before she asked to speak with Itachi again.

Sasuke gratefully held the phone back out to his brother. "It's your turn, Niisan." He joked, knowing that handing the phone back to Itachi was like handing him a live grenade. It could go off at any moment, and the reaction would be quite a mess to clean up.

Glaring at his little brother he took the phone tempted to press the end button but that wouldn't do. She'd call back. Bracing himself he listened to what undoubtedly would be instructions in care and threats in irresponsibility. He held the phone to his ear and pondered in some sort of retaliation in the form of leaving his brother alone with a group of the campus' gossip gabbers for an hour. One of them had a crush on him, he'd think about it.

"Now Itachi Sasuke needs to be in bed by eleven. He doesn't like vegetables much but he'll eat some carrots and broccoli. Give him only fresh tomatoes he likes them best..." Itachi pulled his jaw tight in annoyance like he didn't know what Sasuke ate. Besides last time he checked he was fifteen not ten.

"I don't trust the cafeterias food so take him to restaurants but not fast food places. If you need money I can send you some..."

"Mother I will not let anything happen to Sasuke, he won't even suffer a stomach ache so please..." Because the fact was Itachi was getting a headache.

"I suppose but do watch him around your friends. College boys are always the most rowdy. I trust you Itachi don't think I don't."

"Yes of course." Only you don't.

"You boy's have fun, Happy Birthday again Itachi. I love you."

"Thank you very kindly. Goodbye mother." Ending the call he was satisfied she'd haunt them no more for then on and he placed it back in his pocket. Giving Sasuke a miserable look he pushed past him and grabbed up his discarded back and slung it effortlessly over his shoulder and kept on walking towards the dorms.

"You're lucky I'm not going to punish you for that."

The teen's first reaction was to shiver. The words his Aniki had used- his very sexy older Aniki- had sent a chill up his spine, playing on all the nerves and perverse thoughts that a fifteen year old harboured. He couldn't help but picture himself over his Aniki's knee, crying out and whimpering desperately as his brother spanked his ass mercilessly. His Aniki's face would be ablaze with joy and evil satisfaction at his brother's pale ass bruised and bubbling to a pretty pink shade. He couldn't help but feel aroused- no, he couldn't help but feel like a little slut, wishing his Aniki would reconsider his prior words.

He wanted to be punished. Oh god, he wanted it bad. But he would never acknowledge the feeling openly. Not even to himself.

Since when had he become such a masochist? Probably since he'd started having wet dreams about his brother- though he would never admit it.

He quickly shook off his thoughts, falling to his usual bratty ways yet again.

Sasuke offered his brother a pregnant grin, the natural Uchiha deviousness playing across his young boyish face, his brother's threat completely passing over his head. Itachi was his Niisan- he would never lay a hand on Sasuke, unless the teen wished it so.

"You're lucky she didn't tear your head off for not picking me up at the station," Sasuke replied slyly, raising his brows and drew them together in a closed eyed smirk.

He bounded up next to his brother, quietly admiring his figure and consuming himself in his idolization yet again. "But thank you for letting me come Aniki... I missed you a lot," He said sweetly, very uncharacteristically for the cute Uchiha. He reserved this part of himself for Itachi and Itachi alone.

"Mother I can handle. Of course if you rather go home to her insistent nagging, 'mammas boy', I can help you." Itachi deviously smirked actually grateful for not being the favourite child. He actually got to go out until late on weekends. He got to do a lot of things that Sasuke never did. He wondered if they'd even pay for Sasuke to go to college more than an hour away from home. Images of Sasuke shackled to his bed arose. Instead of it staying innocent like his thoughts were they changed and twisted into something he kept buried deep. Never even let out when he was fully aware of himself. He almost slipped into hat state of mind.

Tilting his head he stared at his cherished sibling who's face had changed into something wholesome and tender.

Itachi's eyes turned slightly harder than before reminding himself Sasuke was precious to him. Never to be hurt or touched in a manner his wicked mind whispered him to do. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and stared ahead at the road before him if only looking slightly more difficult.

"I missed you too Sasuke."

"Your room is so empty now, Niisan," Sasuke commented from his position on his brother's bed, sitting cross-legged as he watched Itachi fumble with his books. He had taken to his brother's room before, it had been cozy. Now it seemed to be perforated with several stacks of books, a bed, a desk and his laptop. Nothing of much interest to sway the teen's eyes, except Itachi himself. "When do you want your present, Itachi-Niisan?" Sasuke asked excitedly, taking his mind off the gloom of Itachi's bland decorating.

Opening the tiny closet on the other side of the room it was barely twelve feet from the bed and were his brother was lounging comfortably. Campus lodging decided profit over space even at their high tuition levels was in their best interest.

It gave Itachi little piece of mind when his roommate decided having sex with an audience ten feet from him was better than no sex at all. Pulling out an extra pillow and blanket he brought it over to the bed placing it gingerly behind Sasuke's head before throwing the blanket carelessly over his brother. "You got me a present? You shouldn't have." He mocked sweetly staring at the covered form of his sibling.

"Ugh, Aniki, you jerk!" Sasuke tangled the sheet form over his head furiously, his form beneath the sheet twisting and grunting to get the unwanted piece of extra cover off of him. When his head finally did poke out, raven hair messily cupping his face, he began a pout like no other, casting the practiced pucker at his brother.

"Yes, but I'm not sure you deserve it anymore." He turned his face up, casting his scowl in Itachi's direction again, managing to look about as menacing as a kitten when he had whole heartedly planned on being a lion.

Itachi just laughed at Sasuke's agitated face and grabbed his brother's hair in both hands and began fluffing it back up for him again. Curling his fingers under the tresses and massaging his head as he pulled the strands back into place smoothly down the baby soft bangs in the front with a touch of care. A urge rose inside of him and Itachi leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's forehead before he could stop himself. Pulling back his hands and his head he took a small step back pulling his heart with it smiling minutely at the young boy. "Sorry otouto but you look so adorable when your pouting."

Sasuke sat on his heels, feeling the urge to fall over at his brother's open tenderness. Itachi had... he hadn't done that in a long time. Sasuke felt his heart race in his chest, thudding torturously in his ears, as he almost raised a hand to rest over the pulse in his breast to feel it in a new medium- just to make sure he was still actually alive- awake. He felt a blush rise to his pale cheeks and turned his burning face down, knowing his brother would have something completely intelligent to point out about the matter.

"Am not," Sasuke growled loosely, tossing the blanket off of him entirely as he dusted himself off, smoothing down the creases in his white button down. His eyes shot back up to his brother, watching his smirk. "Don't say things like that; you make me sound like I'm a girl or something," he snorted lowly, still hiding the heat in his face from his brother's own obsidian eyes.

Itachi watched Sasuke avidly seeing a heated blush dust the boy's cheeks in anger. The elder Uchiha felt mortified at his actions and was honestly thankful Sasuke took it at consenting kindness. Turning away he fought with himself to recover his dignity and found little to nothing when someone came crashing through his door tripping over his feet slamming the cheap wood into his wall perhaps damaging both as he lifted his sliver head from the carpet.

"I-chi?" He couldn't even get his whole name right when speaking. Itachi eyed the half full beer as it tipped dangerously close to spilling onto his carpet. "W'ere yoo at?"

"Hidan, is there some reason your spread out all over my floor?" He grimaced. Not another attempt to get him to get drunk and stupid with the rest of the campus populace. He learned from the first time it was not the way to go. Turning his eyes to Sasuke he had to think of his brother also. The boy didn't need to see this. "Come on Hidan off with you." He got as far as reaching out to the larger man before he was being childishly swatted at the other wobbly standing to his feet like a newborn on new legs. Itachi would commend his efforts if not for the fact he almost didn't like the guy sober.

"I-chi, com to the pa-ty, deh are axin fer ya. Git your shit an' come on."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, observing the scene on the floor unfold from his comfortable place in Itachi's warm sheets. He watched with fascination as the man slurred his speech, coming across some words that still made sense to him. Something about a party? For Itachi? He twisted his face about and watched Itachi struggle with the weight of the man and got off the bed to offer his help."A party Niisan? For you? Are you going?" He asked his bullet field of questioning an obvious trait he'd received from his mother. "Am I going with you?"

Itachi's eyes twitched as Sasuke spoke and Hidan turned his gaze from Itachi to that of his little brother. "Who t'e fuck arr yoo? Tac'i is tha yoor pie'e of ass? Dat why yo'r hiding up here? Fuck la'er partay naw." Gripping at the Itachi's wrist the older Uchiha snapped it back causing the broad man to almost slip on his ass again. The brunette felt his blood boil hot at the other's accusations.

Fucking drunks. "Hidan go back to your party and tell everyone I'm unavailable since my brother is here to visit." His voice was hard spoken with reserved rage as he accentuated the word brother that his drunken friend ignored completely.

"Ey tell 'em to come bac' an'ther time. We got chi'ks upsta'rs waitin' fer ya. Member that tim' w'en you got so shit face yoo took off your clothes off dancin'! Ha! I'd pay ta see dat if yo' were worth da moony." Hidan chugged at the rest fo his alcohol as Itachi's face flushed beet red. He did not want Sasuke knowing about that. He grabbed the other by the shoulder and spun him around rushing the other out the door confident he was in little position to stop him.

"Goodnight Hidan!"

"Niisan..." Blush was warming his cheeks yet again as he caught mention of the man's reference to him and to his brother's drunken actions- with women. Although it had been quickly corrected by Itachi, Sasuke still couldn't help but feel his heart start to ram inside of him again, fighting to jump out of his throat to declare his feelings. He suffocated the urge like a true Uchiha, and swallowed loudly turning his attention to the drunk stumbling out the door.

Sasuke watched the drunk man stumble with disgust. It was complete undignified- Sasuke would never let himself be discovered in such a state. He was sure, well he had been sure, that Itachi would never allow that to happen to himself, but he was obviously wrong.

Sasuke pulled closer to his brother, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt innocently, and his eyes begging the questions he had yet to answer. Itachi was a drunk? He took his clothes off and danced? Sasuke wondered what that had looked like. Oh god... Itachi was probably all wet and covered in sweat and- No! He stopped himself, knowing his task: Discover what was going on.

"Niisan? We're not going? It sounds like you had fun at those 'parties'," the younger Uchiha chided, testing the waters. He really did not want Itachi to attend without him. He needed Sasuke to be there in case someone should try to lay claim to what has his. His Aniki; Itachi was his... His young mind racked with painful images of filthy whorish women grinding against his brother. It was almost enough to make him scream. "Do you not want to go? Itachi we have to go. It's your birthday! Come on- It sounds like fun! I really want to go... can't we?" Sasuke pleaded, allowing his most adorable of all pouting faces slip to his guise, staring Itachi in the eyes- determined to get his way. He knew Itachi would give it to him.

Sasuke had found himself oddly interested in seeing what his Aniki would be like intoxicated. He knew that when his brother had enough he could probably sneak a glance at the parts of himself Itachi hid. Not only that- it would be a prime chance to test the waters of his brother's affection. He could see how far he could make Itachi go. Oh, and he would make him.

Itachi stopped in his tracks getting Hidan half way out the door to topple over once Itachi stop the momentum. Sasuke? At a college party? That had disaster written in stone. He turned to wide glittering eyes belying to something secret hidden beneath he couldn't quite name. He schooled his face into something hard and stern. "Sasuke, I'm not letting you drink. This is the sort of thing mom would hang me for."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pouted his lips at Itachi again. "You know I wouldn't go against what you say Niisan," he said as sweetly as he could, not sure whether or not he could actually obey. "I promise not to tell mom. I promise not to tell anyone! Just please- I really want to go... please?" He asked, hands gripping Itachi's shirt desperately as his soft coal eyes looked up at Itachi with sorrow, mocking the guise of a sad puppy to a T.

"Niisan, please? I promise I'll be good... You know I would never lie to you. I'm mature for my age... I promise I won't be a burden," he begged lowly, contemplating whether or not he should get on his knees.

Itachi's eyebrows rose until he was sure they were trying to edge up to his hairline. Sasuke was begging. Begging him so urgently Itachi's mind was trying to comprehend just for what reason. He swore he knew before but as those utterly pink lips moved utterly the most desperate of please he had somehow felt misled. Party, Sasuke wanted to go. Staring at his younger brother Itachi strained to answer "We can't go, Sasuke, please understand."

"B-but... Niisan..."Sasuke dropped his jaw, a quivering glimmer flashing in his eyes as he silenced himself on purpose- he wanted Itachi to see what was in store for him first. He gripped Itachi's shirt tighter, his short nails painfully pressed into the soft fabric.

Sasuke first cast him a look of hurt, his eyes dropping and his shoulders slumping, the he looked up- like was the usual routine- his guise now more confident as he bit his lip in a pout.

"B-But we can! I promise I won't tell- please Itachi! Let me do something fun for once in my life! Mom and dad don't smother you! I never ever get to do anything! Please Niisan! Please!" He squealed some, a despicable trait for a fifteen year old. But he didn't care; it was all part of his master plan. His pink pouted lips quivered as he rested his head against Itachi's arm nuzzling it. "Please, Aniki?"

Itachi's heart picked up with withheld temptation. Sasuke was pulling him along like a puppet on a wire, he knew this, and unfortunately it worked. As his shirt was pulled slightly from his body his body heat mingled with Sasuke's slightly as the feigned pain in his little brothers eyes struck him hard. He really didn't want his brother to see the horror that was his friends nor watch them degrade themselves.

Then his brother attacked him where it hurt. Maybe it was a part lie, but it was also the truth. The insistent whines had him reluctantly walking forward then pause as he began to logically think it over. Sasuke placed his head against him, teasing his skin to Goosebumps.

Sighing deeply he wished Hidan didn't disturb them. Then he wouldn't be in this position. How the piss drunk person even found the room was beyond Itachi. Pulling away Itachi kicked at the drunks half sleeping form stirring him awake. "Idiot, where's the damn party?"

Sasuke's eyes beamed and he stared up at his brother in an open mouthed smile, his inner child jumping with joy and excitement. He had, of course known that his brother would give in, but he was still always proud when one of his plans managed to pull through. It was always a small victory in his eyes, but a victory won nonetheless.

Now he would have a chance. He would have an opening in a usually tight position to jump into Itachi's hidden life. He knew his brother wasn't always the kind, polite, teasing Niisan he was in front of others and Sasuke was dying to see who the man was. He was already infatuated with the person he knew, and he was sure that once he saw the forbidden side he would be just that much more smitten with his Itachi-Niisan.

The opportunity to get Itachi drunk, which was another major bonus, would give the slim teen his first chance to investigate their bond more thoroughly. Sasuke had always felt for his Aniki, in ways he was sure most brothers did not feel. He had moments, small pieces of time which he cradled in his heart, replaying them over and over again. He was sure those segments- minutes of lingering touches and kind words- weren't enough to establish a stronger relationship than just siblings, but if he got Itachi to talk, to say something that he felt in his heart, Sasuke was sure he could get the man to love him the same way he did.

He did not know the feelings were mostly mutual already. Such a sweet naive child.

"Really Niisan? We're going!?" He exclaimed giddy excitement setting fire at the base of his spine and running up his limbs and back like a forest consumed in flames. "Thank you- I promise you won't regret it!"

"You're making me regret it already." Itachi gave a pensive look that was leaning on the verge of pain. Kneeling over to slap Hidan awake the man was absolutely trashed, a preview of what was to come. He was thinking he should just keep his brother holed up in his room. The silver hair male started cursing and swinging his arms around, a sign of waking. When he stood up again slightly propped by the wall the elder Uchiha thought to ask again. "Where is the celebration?"

He hated repeating himself. Bleary red-shot eyes stared at him and replied. "Fucking Ta'chi it's in t'e Blondie's room." Itachi wanted to smack his head at Hidan's words. So he knew who "blondie" was, it was still ridiculous. Itachi watched his face contort into something awful. He looked ready to throw up.

"At least do that in the bathroom." Stepping back Itachi decided it was now or not at all. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist he pulled the teen down the hall as the other started dry heaving. "Sasuke, don't ever become like that. Honestly you'll see how overrated these parties are."

"I-I won't, Niisan," he affirmed, nodding up at his brother, an unconsciously adorable blank stare gracing his effeminate features."You know I don't like to lose control," the smaller Uchiha reminded him. If anyone had any doubts about Sasuke's claim they'd merely have to wait until he didn't get his way. The pouting would convince anyone- Sasuke was a control freak.

Sasuke bounced along beside Itachi, his wrist firmly gripped in his Niisan's hand. He winced slightly, not about to complain about his brother's grip he shrugged it off and watched behind himself as they made distance between the man and themselves. He caught the finally moment before the man tossed his cookies and he swiftly turned his head back to look up at his brother, nearly tripping over himself due to his brother's face pace. He wondered if they were close, his brother's grasp was starting to give him a cramp.

The man had mentioned the place in which the party was being held. Something about a 'Blondie' he recalled. Who was that? It seemed his brother knew of the person. Was it a girl? Sasuke snarled, it had better not have been. "Who is 'Blondie'? Is it someone you don't like- you made a face when he said it," Sasuke observed, watching Itachi's stern look remain on his skin.

Itachi neared the stairs as they had to walk up two flights to get there as Sasuke spoke to him. Itachi slowed and turned staring at his wide eyes little brother and looked down to his hand that had Sasuke is a clamp vice. Softening his grip he pulled his hand away as he began his ascent up the stairs before answering his brother.

"I made a face because Hidan is the atonement of barbarian behaviour. Deidara is interesting to say the least. Kind of odd, but not overly annoying." At least when he wasn't hassling Itachi over some ego trip he had about being a "masterpiece". As an art major with criminology as his second the blond was in fact weird by nature. Itachi never understood the strange obsession with him. He'd think it was a crush if it didn't seem like Deidara would slit his wrists and let the blood flow.

Sasuke rubbed his wrist gently before bounding up the stairs beside Itachi, trying to keep up with his brother who seemed to be eager to 'get in and get out' of this Deidara's party. Sasuke was still unsure whether or not the name he began to loath belonged to a girl or not- he was assuming now that it was a man, but there could always be that small space for error. He would have to find out for himself, and he would be finding out very soon.

The lean sinew of his legs pumped him up beside Itachi in the stairwell, keeping his brother's pace. He couldn't help but be drawn to the way his brother moved, the rhythmic sway of his shirt kept presenting Sasuke with the delicious site of a lean strip of toned flesh; he was sure that if his mouth wasn't shut he'd be drooling. He shook his head, the red reappearing on his cheeks. Did it ever really go away?

"Oh, so are you good friends with Deidara?" He asked, prying more from inside his mind. He wanted to ask if they were close, but he knew now was not the time for whining.

Itachi was in the middle of an image of Deidara using his blood on a painting when Sasuke asked if they were 'good friends'. Itachi had few good friends and good wasn't the word he'd use for them. For some reason he found his confidants being the other side of normal and the type you'd sooner see behind bars than in school. They say you are judged by the company you keep but it wasn't until that moment he'd realize just what sort of people he considered his friends. There had to have been something wrong with him and he felt he knew what it was. "Deidara's an acquaintance of a friend."

Turning at the corner Itachi followed the loud booming sounds of music and screams down the hallway, even as he turned the corner he could see people loitering in the halls several doors open littered with people. Which is why this was dubbed the party wing in the first place, the rooms were too cramped and tiny to fit the capacity of a real party. Itachi had been hoping it was a smaller affair.

The small teen's ears were assaulted by a loud blast of music, it's rhythm felt in his chest, pounding beside his heart. He had forgotten about Deidara for a moment, his mind overtaken with the event unfolding before his teenage eyes. Sasuke watched with curious eyes as people filtered in and out of several rooms, their movements decidedly liquid and he could easily determine which of the students were intoxicated by the swaying of limbs. They looked like that Hidan guy from back at Itachi's room.

He stood beside his brother, stepping around people with him while he kept close, wanting to reach out to hold Itachi's hand like he had done as a small child. But, he didn't want to lose his Uchiha pride to the gaggle of strangers eying them. Hadn't they ever seen brothers before? What were they staring at? "Are they usually this big, Niisan?" He asked, trying to raise his voice over the music and to take his mind off the curious gazes following them.

Itachi watched with uninterested boredom as the foolish men and women of his class tripped over themselves and laughed like banshees at nothing all for the sake of 'having a good time.' Fools it what they were but maybe it's because he was on the opposite end. He might have had a different opinion if the one night he got drunk he didn't get 'plastered'. Waking up in a stranger's room smelling something foul and having no recollection of the night's previous events did that to a person. Sasuke spoke beside him as he dodged between bodies. He was tempted to hold Sasuke's hand so the boy didn't get lost only he was sure the teen would feel like he was being treated as a child. "Usually they are bigger at the ones held at fraternities, but too much noise in the dorms would draw unwanted attention. This is already cutting it close." Dark eyes glanced through the nearest door wondering if his friends were around. They could have scampered off with the night's latest conquest. He hoped Sasuke would get bored quickly.

Sasuke caught up beside him and darted his eyes from person to person, watching their drunk faces slur and blend in with their liquid movements. He was suddenly grateful for his Niisan's words to divide the silence and the information which he was provided with. The fact that this party was small eased his worry, he would have hated for so many people to see his brother. It just meant less people for him to worry about stealing his Aniki.

Sasuke watched all around them as they slowly journeyed through the swarm of drunken students. His head twisted back and forth feverishly, trying to distinguish looks of curiosity and less amiable intent. He was taken back when he saw one student flinch forward after likely catching sight of his brother who's head was a little above the rifting tide of heads in the crowd. The man stood from his place on the floor, Sasuke then catching the full effect of the man's personal choice in facial decoration.

The stranger's face was plastered with piercings, long and sharp bolts of black metallic bulbs through the delicate form of his face cradled by choppy dusk orange hair. He was an odd yet interesting picture, indeed; His lazy cool grey eyes drifted over the two Uchiha, seemingly contemplative about the pair. He moved briskly enough for someone holding what Sasuke assumed to be a large glass of alcohol, trying to obviously reach the objects of his festering inquisition.

"Niisan..."

Sasuke was instantly intimidated by the stare of the older male, his eyes casting an unreadable investigation over the two, as if he were genuinely confused. Sasuke, out of fear and without hesitation, gripped Itachi's pant leg like a child, his brows drawn together in a watered down version of fear. His quick movement stopped his brother entirely, just before the mysterious figure stood in front of them, his unforgiving orbs watching them silently again, one by one carefully before he spoke.

"Uchiha-san, why are there two of you? And why is the other so small?" he asked, voice low and indifferent as his watch lingered over Sasuke, a hand rising to cup his chin in thought.

As Itachi saw the man come forward he felt a small chill ran up his spine. Just a pin prickle of emotion but there none the less. Sasuke edged closer as the man drew nearer. Itachi glanced at his brother as he clung to him like a frightened little kid. Something he hadn't done in years. Itachi could understand how his brother could feel uncomfortable. Pein numerous piercings and cold stare did strike that feeling in the hearts of many, yet he somehow thought Sasuke would be braver than all that.

A question spoken from his lips in such close proximity told Itachi the man had his fill of indulgence and the older Uchiha wondered if Pein would remember they talked in the morning. He answered his question anyway just in case. "He is my brother Pein. Is Deidara around?"

"Deidara is in his room. I believe he was with the large annoying one mixing drinks," Pein said coolly, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. Pein regarded Sasuke delicately- watching his smaller form, reaching a hand out to cup the teen's face before it was batted away eagerly by Sasuke's step back. Pein gave him a short glance before looking back up to Itachi. "He's just like you, but... so much smaller." His intoxicated state had obviously wound him up again, allowing his useless strain of obvious and contemplative philosophy to breathe new life.

"Niisan," Sasuke pleaded, knowing his brother would understand his urge to go into a different room. Pein for one was creeping him out and secondly having the man try to touch him had really set him back. Even though he'd let go on his Aniki's pant he still wished he had grasped his hand instead. He cursed himself for being such a child.

Itachi didn't even bat an eye as Pein made a fool of himself. He was almost amused by Sasuke's fear when he knew well enough his friend was harmless, yet an oddly protective gripping Sasuke's hand and urging the boy to follow.

His brother's hand was smaller than his for certain but not like a child's more like an underdeveloped man, or a women. It was slender and soft as Sasuke clutched him back firmly. He felt strange leading Sasuke down the hall and into Deidara's room, like he was doing something intimate. Sharing a cozy moment in the crowded drunken party even though he wasn't on date and when he slowed to stop Sasuke's body came up behind him pressing slightly against his own comfortably nestled at his side Itachi felt a wave of heat flush his skin feeling vastly different then it should feel given the person was his brother and not well, anyone who wasn't related to him.

"Itachi..." Sasuke looked up at his brother, clenching his hand for a moment as he watched his brother's face contort. The strange new vectors and lines in his brother's visage was enough to alert the teen to the feeling of warmth and a variable degree of love and something else in his brother's watch. The color in his cheeks matched the tinge on Itachi's own and he couldn't help but wonder what his Niisan was thinking. This was the face he's always wanted his brother to use but he was confused as to why now. Why here in a hallway surrounded by people? Or was he just imagining things- like usual? He had begun to lean forward, pressing himself in on Itachi even more.

Then he heard a loud squeal. Someone was yelling and calling out his brother's name, snapping him from his fantasy and his brother as well. He sighed and turned to look around, his hand still firmly clasped in Itachi's own grip. He caught sight of a blond pony tail bobbing up and down; he cocked his head to the side, his confusion getting the better of him. "W-who is that?"

Itachi ignored Sasuke's question, his close proximity and his heat to push forward pulling his brother with him. After the initial jolt he tugged the boy through the hot bodies, the foul stench of alcohol permeating strongly the farther in they went as he reached the table and his somewhat friend through association. "Deidara, I might not have told you this, but I don't like parties."

Deidara, his face alight with joy jumped in front of Itachi and Sasuke. This was obviously the blondie that his brother and his overly drunk vomiting friend had been speaking about. He could tell why he'd been given such a girly name. It wasn't because he had a full head of blonde flowing hair, or because his shirt was raised up to just above his naval. Sasuke knew instantly that he'd been acquainted to the most feminine male he'd ever met as soon as he began to speak.

"Oh, 'Tachi-Kun, you know that you do. You just have to get a little alcohol in you first, and then you're the life of the party!" Deidara smiled lopsidedly, his pony tail swaying in the back as he bobbed his head gingerly before noticing Sasuke and regarding him slowly. "Who's the baby, 'Tachi-kun? He's looks an awful lot like you... the eyes," Deidara mumbled, getting closer to inspect the teen carefully.

"He's absolutely," a smirk appeared on his face as if he were about to eat the smallest Uchiha whole as he lunged forward, "Adorable! I simply must paint him!" He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, the said Uchiha squawking loudly and flailing in his arms. The teen protested instantly, forcing the man off of him before the blond resorted to giggling, a dainty hand covering his lips.

"Yes, exactly like you. Will he be joining us? Or is it already passed his bed time?" the blonde offered a mock pout to the teen, winking as he turned to look at Itachi.

Itachi frown wanting to use violence against the blond and everyone else who continued to bring up that night. It was one time years ago when he first started college given into peer pressure and temptation to do something different he drank a little too much and did some things he wasn't proud of.

His repentance was swift and no one on this campus was going to ever let him forget. In fact, it worked as a deterrent as well. He scowled darkly glaring at the blond with unhidden abhorrence.

He was ignored. Just then, over the slender dip of the blonde's shoulder a hand slithered over his neck and down to his chest Itachi's eyes follow the arm up to a pair of dark black eyes almost beads in the iris. The pale skin of his muscle bulk was at an odd contrast. Everyone knew it was a skin condition that make it seem almost an unearthly pale blue, never tanning, something closer to albino. Shiny sharp fangs from a wide stretch smirk infuriated Itachi. Kisame only ever smiled at him like that when he was plotting something, something against Itachi. He didn't like that one bit. A hand came up to ruffle spiked brown locks of the man's hair.

"Itachi I never thought a straight laced kind of guy like you would bring his underage little brother amidst booze, sluttly college girls and drugs. Why, I'd said it's pretty naughty of you."

Itachi seethed. He was just doing it to show off for his boyfriend. Kisame never spoke to him like that otherwise. "He is visiting and I'm showing him the dark path of failure and disgrace should he steer off the road of getting a good education and to just say no."

Sasuke watched the scene unfold, the obvious hatred and loathing for the strange large man was all but apparent in his Niisan's eyes- or so it seemed. Sasuke moved to stand closer to him, but straightened himself out, inadvertently trying to look even the slightest bit taller. Perhaps if he wasn't so childlike... so innocent and sweet looking he might be able to escape all this unwanted attention. But he would stay regardless. He wanted to see what Itachi was like on the inside, and this was his only chance. Sasuke nodded at his brother's words, affirming his brother's position as well as his own.

"Aww, Kisa-love isn't that cute! He's just like him- it's a mini 'Tachi! He just has to come and party with us," the blond pleaded, leaning back against his large boy-toy. Sasuke eyed the two suspiciously as the blond winked at him- again. "'Tachi-kun you have to let him drink something. You can't tease the poor thing. Look how cute that little pout is!"

"I'm not pouting," Sasuke said firmly, for the first time.

"Oh! And such a sweet little voice, too! 'Tachi how old is this little boy?" he teased, knowing it would aggravate the teen. He loved it. "You're just like your big brother, all cold and silly on the outside... but I bet there's a little wild thing dying to get out, un!"

Itachi stared at the pair with his eyes devoid of emotion. It's not that he didn't want to glare, he felt he couldn't put enough the growing frustration and fury in his eyes, if he did manage too it might have contorted his face like mother always told him was possible. Itachi gripped Sasuke hand roughly and pulled him closer. "Sasuke is not drinking." His statement left no room for argument.

That didn't stop Kisame in the least as he began rubbing up behind his significant other. "You were underage the first time too you know. Release the leash or at least stop choking your brother with it. Sasuke, what do you say to a drink? We've got milk flavoured." "Kisame." It was a one word threat; one Itachi would have gone through with even with his brother standing here to see.

"I would never force him to drink it but you should let him make his own decisions, like how you make all yours. After all, those skeletons in your closet aren't just there to make you smile so pretty. Your brother is very pretty too isn't he?" As Kisame gave the teen a compliment he didn't turn his eyes away from Itachi, the elder Uchiha wilted at his words the hairs at his neck bristling with every word that fell off his lips. Dark eyes turned looking down at Sasuke with a furious look smouldering in his gaze without words demanding his brother's answer to be what his older brother wanted. "Tell Kisame to piss off Sasuke."

"Itachi you really should stop ordering Sasuke around. He is his own person." Thirty two eerily sharp teeth flickered in the dim light as Kisame smiled very friendly at the older Uchiha completely unafraid by Itachi's aura of death and dismemberment.

"What say you Sasuke, have a drink?" He held out a plastic cup filled to the brim with a milky substance the teen had never seen. Itachi stared at it almost statuesque as he waited for his brother's answer.

Sasuke looked back and forth between his brother and the man he'd referred to as Kisame. He truly felt torn between the two offers. Either please his Niisan, or do something which he'd never be able to do in his normal life? Itachi wouldn't be mad—nor would he? The look in his eyes was harsh and alerted Sasuke to exactly what his aniki wanted. Sasuke knew this decision could make or break his relationship with his aniki, but he wondered if maybe breaking what they had would lead to rebuilding their bond into what he wanted. He'd never have another chance like this, and with Itachi by his side he was sure the man would not let him lose control. He would be safe. His aniki would keep him safe.

Sasuke hurriedly grabbed the glass from Kisame's hand instantly raising it to his lips before Itachi could stop his hand from rising with the mystery alcohol. He turned his head away from his brother, but continued to squeeze his hand, as if in apology, when the cold yet burning beverage slid down his underage throat. He could feel Itachi's eyes on him, and the big man's loud noise of approval. He gasped around the empty side, his tongue crying out for refuge from the new taste.

He looked to his brother... his eyes; he looked so angry. Sasuke felt weary, the liquid pooling inside of him and the flutter in his stomach not helping things much. He quickly edged to his brother's side, hoping the man he loved would understand. "I-I... I'm sorry aniki..." he said lowly, looking down and looking back up instantly into the obsidian orbs. "I... just... I would never have the chance anywhere else. I know you won't let me get drunk... you won't let me lose control. I felt safe—I'm sorry aniki..." he whispered, albeit loudly, into his brother's range of hearing.

Itachi stared blankly off at nothing. He wasn't that upset at Sasuke, he was a boy and curiously was a child's nature. Yet he was disappointed. Disappointed that Sasuke didn't do the right thing that he didn't heed any of Itachi's wisdom but mostly, he was severely enraged Kisame got the better of him, using Sasuke to his perverse delight in taunting the elder Uchiha. He would certainly pay the man back, perhaps use Deidara to do it even. Ignoring Sasuke's pleas for forgiveness he pulled his hand away and reached for one of the mixed concoctions on the table and took a large swallow.

Kisame was all smiles. "Itachi it's about time you join our party again."

"Tch, you just want to watch me dance on a table, leer at my body like the rest of the cretins here." Itachi took another sip averting his eyes from any of his company in question. The drink was tangy and awful it tasted of spoiled fruit fermenting in vinegar.

"What is this garbage you are serving?"

"If you wanted the hard stuff you should have asked, that's the women's drinks." Itachi rolled his eyes finishing the cup off on his third gulp and grabbed another. If everybody was doing it, why should he uphold his morals?

"Sasuke stay here." He said firmly without any anger in his voice. Last thing he wanted to do was to make the boy cry, he was already sounding as emotional as it was. Drifting away from the table he drank the slightly odd bitterness of rum and soda holding a grimace at its taste.

He vaguely thought of how bad it was to mix drinks and downing them so quickly. Finding a empty seat he sat watching the people sipping at his drink thinking if their parents found out about Sasuke they'd not only never trust the teen into his care again they would probably have him arrested for giving alcohol to a minor, blood or no blood. Their favoritism was rather appalling.

It was around then he notice three girls leering at him giggling. Why did they think laughing so foolishly was cute? He'd take the plump woman in the corner over them any day, though he heard she was a freak in bed. Why did he know that again, farther more, why was he even thinking about it? He took another drink hoping not to find out the answer but drown out the question.

Sasuke watched with saddened eyes as his Aniki moved away from him, commanding him like he was a small child. He wasn't. He was sixteen, which was far from a child right? He sighed and retreated to look down at the floor with shallow depressed features. His soft brow scrunched together in inner agony. Why did he have to go and do that? Now his brother couldn't even look at him- or so it seemed.

He knew he should have listened to the man, but he was a teenager, he had a tendency to try new things and there was nothing wrong with that. He'd already chased Itachi away so he might as well enjoy a few drinks, like his brother had done a minute ago. Maybe if he drank enough he wouldn't remember their disagreement and then maybe if Itachi drank enough too, it would be as if the confrontation had never occurred.

Sasuke looked to Deidara and the blonde man looked back down at him, winking. Sasuke knew if he put on the right look, since the man already seemed infatuated with his boyish looks, he should be able to get more out of him and his rather large lover.

"Deidara," he started slowly, looking down at his feet, "Would my Niisan... be upset... if I had more?" He offered, his eyes glittering with false wetness.

The man tugged the small Uchiha into his arms. "Of course you can! We'll teach that mean Niisan of yours to get all pissy- you have as much as you want, itty bitty Uchiha. Isn't that right Kisa-baby?" He asked looking sternly back at the man as Sasuke froze in his arms, petrified.

Kisame couldn't have been more amused if they burned down the school over lighting a fart on fire. His eccentric taste in what was entertaining was always quite different form everyone else's. It was definitely an interesting sight that after nearly three years of sobriety it took one night with his little brother here to get him to take up drinking again. He watched from where he stood someone walk up to Itachi and hand him a beer as the man took it seemingly without protest. He recognized the guy as a vague acquaintance of theirs though the name eluded Kisame. Turning his beady eyes back to Sasuke he wanted to burst out in laughter at the boys face so pitiful and sad. The Uchiha brothers were so screwed up watching them screw with each other's heads was better than daytime TV. When Sasuke focused his attentions on Deidara, Kisame was grinning like a beast to an injured fawn. Pulling his arms up to cross over his broad chest he watched with apt attention to the events unfolding. At Deidara's glare he grinned all jagged sharp teeth in plain sight, the blind was use to it and quite liked his unusual features that sent smaller men running, Sasuke looked ready to shit himself.

A little Itachi he was not. So alike yet not. "As if I could stop you, or gave a shit too." Taking a deep gulp from one of the drinks on the table he averted his eyes back to Itachi's sulking form, his height giving him an advantage too.

"Good, let's go," the blonde said quickly. Deidara smiled and grabbed the teen by the wrist to the alcohol table, Kisame switching watch from where the young Uchiha and his brother were located. Sasuke shrugged and offered a fake smile to Deidara, a small reward for being as gullible as the man handed him a drink.

"Thank you, Deidara," he said firmly.

"No problem, itty bitty. It's high time your brother stop being an ass, and you're cute so I couldn't ever deny you," he purred. Sasuke ignored him and turned to sniff at the drink. It smelled creamy- not too sweet- just how he liked it.

Sasuke downed the alcohol, attempting to drown out whatever feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. He hated it and he wanted it gone. He knew Itachi would be pissed if he got drunk, but hopefully the man would indulge a little too much as well. Just as he finished the first Deidara was handing him another, and another, and yet again another until Sasuke was on the ground, sitting between Deidara's legs, still gulping down drinks he couldn't even name.

Everything felt so good, it was weightless and without a single qualm about anything. He'd though His Niisan had forgiven him... that was nice, he thought to himself. Drinking had fixed everything- he couldn't even remember why he'd been worried in the first place. Why was there a reason not to anymore? Itachi was silly not to like this. Everything was good- what was not to like?

He'd forgotten about everything and his eyes were drowsy without worry or care. Niisan was petting his hair, or at least he thought it was him. He took a quick look back and the blonde smiled. Sasuke tilted his head; that wasn't his Niisan. When the fuck did he lose track of everything?

He squirmed out of the man's lap quickly, the blonde giving a small giggle. Sasuke looked around his utterly confused. Where was his brother? Hadn't he come back for him? He looked as if he was about to cry. "W-where is my," he paused looking again, holding himself," Where's my Niiiiisan?" he slipped, like a small child. He couldn't really care, all he knew was his Niisan was where he wasn't and that wasn't good.

"Oh, itty bitty, don't cry," Deidara pouted, watching Sasuke spin around as if he were a puppy chasing his tail. "Your Niisan is right over there, see?" He pointed to the next room. People had occupied chairs and had lined up; bottles and cups alike were strewn across the ground. His Niisan was in there? Really?

He didn't take time to think, he just took off in the direction Deidara had pointed him in. He had to find his Niisan; he'd make it all better. He'd explain what was going on, he'd take him back to bed and they'd sleep and in the morning this would all be behind them. Sasuke... he'd never drink again.

Sometime during the night Deidara got to cuddling Sasuke which got Kisame into thinking of how much better it would be to watch if they were both naked. He didn't hold the thought long not interested in young boys with sibling affixations.

The brother in question getting greeted and grilled by anyone who vaguely knew him or wanted to know him. The antisocial Uchiha was quite the attention grabber which Itachi knew and hated, Kisame knew and revealed in. So far though he was quite bored and hardly buzzed.

He mix the drinks heavily laced with alcohol, practically enough to knock regular drinkers on their ass, Sasuke standing little chance. For him though it wasn't enough and no one had done anything remotely interesting. Taking a look back over Itachi's way he thought he might have assumed too much.

A girl was there practically shoving her assets in the Uchiha's face ready to drop between his slightly parted legs at a moment's notice. Normal Itachi wouldn't give the girl a second to speak before dismissing her but Itachi's 'friends' had been bottle feeding him liquor all night, the man was watching her with vague interest, maybe even just looking through her with the glassy look in his eyes. It was still enough to insight her to drape herself all over his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. This came just before Sasuke's panic attack. He licked his lips like a cat with a full belly. Getting closer he edge toward the scene and planted himself against the wall. This would for certain be worth a watch.

Sasuke's steps became a furious beat against the floor as he ran. His drunken eyes scoped out all the people, trying to determine which, if any, were actually his Aniki. His heart raced and thumped in his chest wildly. He'd never been so afraid in his life, and being drunk was definitely not helping his situation at the moment. He'd already made the solemn oath never to drink again, but repeating the mantra in his head seemed to be reinforcing the thought, which somehow granted him a sliver of sobriety.

He took another step ahead and pivoted his sight. He instantly smiled, catching the soft silhouette of his brother's face. It was unmistakable, even to his intoxicated eye sight. "Aniki!" he yelled dashing over to the man. "Aniki I fou-"he cut off. In the man's seated lap was a woman. A vile creature made of hair and a low grade of silicon; he decided quickly, his eyes filling with sadness and jealousy. His brother... he couldn't be doing this? How... why? The woman giggled and pressed her palms to his chest- like some cheap whore. This wasn't happening! No one touched his Aniki like that! "Mine." He growled lowly, his eyes narrowing.

Itachi had been drinking, growing more venerable with every cup. He could remember talking to people, he knew it was about Sasuke and his parents; he wasn't sure how much he said out loud or just thought in his head but as some point a girl came over and began to comfort him which for some reason he really felt like being held.

It must have been the alcohol. So when she stayed there he didn't protest and had begun his ranting to her. It seem perfectly natural in his mind for her to be touching him, almost like a cat being petted, so when Sasuke came over Itachi smiled sadly and he ignored the strange look on his brother's face and whatever the young Uchiha had said.

"Nice to see you again." It was obvious Itachi wasn't use to being drunk. He was smiling so innocently even as the woman had wiggled closer to him her hair falling partially onto his face. "Who is your cute friend handsome?"

Sasuke growled his eyes ferocious with angry sentiments about blond bimbo seated in his brother's lap. That was his place. That was his Aniki. That was his job. That bitch had no reason to be so close to his most precious person; did she know what she was doing? He'd never felt more rage... never felt such sadness to see his brother's affections cast away so carelessly when he worked so hard to get them. Was his brother merely playing with him? No- Itachi wasn't like that! He refused to believe his Aniki was so heartless!

"I said, 'Mine.'" He reiterated as the dummy stared at him.

Sasuke moved quickly and rushed over to his Aniki's lap, nudging himself between the woman and his brother so that he came face to face with the man, seated in his lap as he shoved at the stupid girl with his free arm with a scowl. It might have been the alcohol giving him such courage, but deep down it was the nagging on his heart strings that he should be his Aniki's possession. It might have been the bump in Itachi's lap too, but Sasuke wasn't complaining.

Itachi open his eyes at the extra weight Sasuke knocking the wind from him with their closeness until he felt a huge amount of weight slipping from his lap and his little brother was sitting contently on his thighs. It was strange to see the young boy there, strange and familiar. It had been so long since Sasuke sat in his lap yet Itachi had recalled many times Sasuke stealing the chance too in from being yelled at to be at his own seat at dinner, resting on him in the living room, on long drives and times at the movie theatres. Young Sasuke didn't care where they were just sat himself down making himself comfortable on his older brother's lap. The nostalgic feeling brought Itachi to reach up and pet Sasuke's hair as he leaned in resting a cheek on his baby brother's shoulder.

"You've gain weight, Sasuke." He said the observation out loud. He wasn't heavy but so much bigger from a child of ten. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and cuddled into his neck clinging to his little brother almost scared he'd lose him. Sasuke was growing up, one day they'd grow apart, Itachi was afraid Sasuke would never want his attention anymore, that the boy wouldn't need to use his lap as a chair or beg to see him. Someday someone was going to be Sasuke's special person and it wouldn't be Itachi anymore.

Unknowingly Itachi let out a few tears clutching onto his brother tight ignoring the girl huffing throwing a very cruel insult his way and the people he was once talking too staring at the man like he'd gone crazy, then laughing because they knew he was drunk. "Sasuke, don't leave."

Sasuke cuddled into Itachi's chest, the warmth of his person very attractive to his intoxicated body. He'd been so afraid to lose his brother to this world- this new world of alcohol and women. He'd felt his whole world crash and now was the time he could rebuild it. He never wanted to leave his brother and he couldn't help but wonder why his aniki would be asking such things of him, demanding them actually.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, not caring about the group of curious on lookers or the angry bitch screaming her lungs out on the floor. The smaller Uchiha nuzzled his face into Itachi's neck, purring and breathing with an open mouth against his skin causing moisture to build. "I never wanna leave Aniki... not ever... don't let me go," he whispered wantonly, clutching Itachi's hair and shirt for dear life. "I need you...Mine..."

Itachi continued to sniffle into Sasuke's neck petting the boy's back as he ignored whatever it was the boy was saying. He was honestly feeling too light headed like he'd fall asleep any moment. It was in his hazy state of mind between dreamland and consciousness that he realized consciousness he picked up a sweet scent of something vaguely of flowers and a light hint of coconuts. Which was bizarre for him since he wasn't in a flower patch and he didn't use lotion; blinking his eyes open he stared at the bare spot of Sasuke's neck and sniffed him getting a clear distinctive whiff of that same kind of floral scent just seconds ago, it was coming from Sasuke.

It was definitely feminine and rather unusual but it fit his brother all the same. Itachi had always viewed Sasuke like a soft delicate flower... something he care for and nurtured, held dear to him much the same as his own mother did for him.

Yet, it wasn't maternal feelings making his skin prickle and his slacks tighten. Running his hands up Sasuke's back he slipped his hand partially under his shirt feeling the heated soft skin there at the edge of his jeans running the pads of his fingers over it sensually. The urge to shift around came seconds after that as he adjusted his seat his lower body bumping against Sasuke's the heat of his bottom coming in contact with Itachi's groin making those feelings well up within him more giving him the bravery to lean in and connected his lips to the tempting neck before him kissing it softly twice before licking over the ivory flesh tenderly. This would end badly for both of them. Sasuke had awakened something neither of them could stop. Or was it that neither truly wanted it to end?

Momma Cat: I suck at writing, please don't hate me. I just want loves. ;_; And sex, lots of man sex.

MAKandCHEESE: Shes telling the truth, cept about the sucking part. HAAH HAHA CLIFF!


	2. Closet Attraction Pt2

"A-aniki," he gasped, eyes rolling until they met the ceiling. Sasuke let his head fall back in a heated wave of feelings he couldn't quite place. All he knew was that Itachi was holding him and giving him attention... it felt better than he could have ever imagined. The tongue against his neck was slick with saliva; carefully tracing the area Itachi's lips had been only moments before.

This was what he had wanted so badly when he'd been searching for so long. He'd wanted this feeling and he'd wanted it only from Itachi. He couldn't believe how the simple act of Itachi's mouth on his neck had shocked him into such realizations, but he was sure it had to do with the buldge forming in his pants and the insistent reciprocation of that form in Itachi's pants bellow his firm ass.

Sasuke couldn't help but slide against his brother, pushing closer for more of the sweet prolonged feelings welling up inside of his young belly. God, how could something so wrong be so fucking right?

"Oh," he moaned uncontrollably, his ass shifting again, "Aniki..."

When Sasuke moved around wiggling his bottom teasing Itachi's erection to stiffen farther he let out a groan, the young teen had began mewling in his ear restlessly writhing in his lap.

He began nipping at the sensitive skin scrapping it with his teeth as his one hand fell to Sasuke's ass placing it against the plump rear squeezing it feeling the soft yielding texture that would surely fit against his hips perfectly if they were naked. Itachi was thinking that to be his next immediate action. The mist of alcohol and fog of lust demanding he rip off their clothes and bury himself between the spread thighs that just beckoned him sinfully.

He began to lave at the mark he made on the pale skin before pulling his mouth away to stare into his little brother's glazed black eyes. His gut clenched seeing so much want and desire in the innocent dark orbs. Somewhere in his head something nagged at him to stop where this was heading that he shouldn't take his brother's virginity, he shouldn't even think of wanting to touch him like this.

Sasuke was something more to Itachi. Sasuke had always been his been his source of happiness which was why everything the teen wanted his big brother would always give him selflessly. If Sasuke wanted him to stop breathing Itachi would hold his breath until his face was blue. Feelings like that don't stem from something normal; he realized that from a young age as well. So when that small part told him to stop where they were and leave to sleep off the lust and drunkenness alone a larger part of him demanded him to not pull away but take his precious brother take him and claim him there fulfill every last one of the boy's needs so Sasuke would never want another.

Leaning in he met Sasuke's lips in a kiss pouring his heart in the soft touch, not rushing to overwhelm Sasuke but draw the boy out to answer to his desires as he sucked on the teen's lower lip suckling on the soft flesh purring at the pleasant warmth that filled him. He wanted his brother to know just how he felt and have him return those affections.

Sasuke's skin jumped and crawled under Itachi's touch. His hesitant fingers curled into Itachi's hair and he pulled himself closer to his Aniki, his touch only intoxicating his young form even more. The affectionate nuzzling and brushes had turned into his brother's mouth challenging his own. Needless to say, even in his state, he was a little surprised and gasped against his brother's mouth, his legs and arms twitching in shocked delight before he allowed his eyes to close back down.

"A-aniki..." he whispered against his brother's invading wet kiss, "I-I feel... I feel like... it feels good," he finally got out, pressing himself impossibly closer to his brother's chest. The feeling of fingers in his waist band was the next surprise to hit as he groaned and rocked back against his brother's hands. Why did everything feel so good? Why did just small touches do things to him like this? "Aniki... you an- w-why-ooh?"

His eyes were slited as he watched avidly as Sasuke's flushed and gasped. Every move Itachi made Sasuke reacted, every little touch of his hip or flick of Itachi's tongue Sasuke moaned, gasping breathlessly. His body so sensitive was causing an enormous wave of pride in Itachi.

The boy obviously wanted this even more than maybe himself. As he deepens the kiss watching his brother's reactions all the Itachi vowed to have them out of their clothes in seconds. Just as he closed his hungry orbs and shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth growling with a vicious need Sasuke pulled away from him. Eyes fluttering open instantly he sat panting with his lap considerably cooled with Sasuke no longer there. Before him the blue skin male had his brother at the waist half holding the struggling boy bemused expression on his face.

"Itachi, is that any way to treat your brother?" He mocked. The brunette took a shaky breath as a slither of sobriety hit him. The fact he was making out with his younger, minor of a brother right in the middle of a crowded party with someone sitting right next to them both the whole time actually settled into his brain. He stood a moment later with a detrained look schooled into his features.

He ignored the obvious infliction of his lower body that was for all to see and grabbed his brother by his bicep pulling the teen from the bigger man's lax grip as Sasuke stumbled into Itachi's hard body. Without word the older Uchiha pulled Sasuke out of the room weaving through the mostly oblivious drunk student body as he weaved his way out of the room and down the hall. He had just turned the corner when the desire to capture Sasuke's lips again overtook him and Itachi pushed him passionately against the wall claiming his mouth without question his hands immediately flying downwards to paw at Sasuke's ass and thigh raising it up to wrap partially around his hip getting the precise angle to grind his prominent erection into his own brother's.

"Sasuke, I need you now."

"Ah- Niisan!" Sasuke threw his head back when Itachi's hips settled against his groin, the pulsing through their trousers was a prominent sensation, causing the young teen to bite his own lip as the pressure built. He couldn't take it anymore. The soft touches, the demanding lips, the warm call of his brother's body and his attention were all too much to handle for Sasuke alone.

Sasuke pulled his legs tighter around his brother, groaning softly in his exposed throat and collar before losing control and pulling back up to capture his brother's lips roughly. He pushed against the lips desperately, mewling and running his own inexperienced tongue sloppily about Itachi's bottom lip- making up for the faults in pure enthusiasm. Sasuke lost his resolve quickly and clenched at his brother's shirt as he whispered against his brother's lips. "Then take me, Itachi- take me now," he moaned, rocking against his brother's eager hips. "Please?"

Itachi groaned when his brother began kissing him back with feverish intensity and when the teen pulled away to beg to him so lustfully the older male molested the bare neck with blind kisses leaving an abundant amount of marks before even attempting to pull from the teen's grasp. A bedroom. They needed a room to go uninterrupted. Anxiously with his brother still writhing in his arms Itachi looked about trying to remember the nearest room that would be useable. His own was two floors away.

His eyes settled down the hall as an unholy light gleamed in his eyes. Tugging Sasuke by his elbow he jerked out of the insistent heat of his brother's warmth gliding him towards the unlocked door. Someone else must have used it before them. Opening the door quickly and almost throwing Sasuke in he wasted precious little time turning on the single bulb like that lit dimly in the cramped space of the dorm storage closet before locking them both inside. He turned his animated eyes to his little brother who was almost delirious with his rumpled form thoroughly dishevelled. Itachi licked at his bottom lip slowly still tasting Sasuke and the heavily consumed alcohol on them. He reached out slowly in an odd change of pace rubbing the side of the teen's pinked cheeks and over his bare arm. His hands petted and roamed through the cloth of the boy's clothes feeling the harden nubs under his palms and slightly firm chest and stomach of someone clearly not female. Itachi played at the hem of the teen's shirt standing far enough away so they didn't touch but near enough to share the same breath.

"Now that I have you alone, I'm so overwhelmed. I can't think of what I want to do to your body first Sasuke." He confessed in a whisper reserved for telling the dirtiest of secrets.

"Ah- Niisan..." Sasuke's breath hitched as his eyes widened to drink in the sight of his elder brother looming down over him with feral dark eyes. Sasuke licked his lips, their dry surfaces thankful for the moisture as he kept his own breath running and trembling over his soft skin.

Sasuke nearly backed up, the heat and soul burning pressure turning his insides out and causing his heart to flop ungracefully in his chest as he heard the soft click of the lock resound in his mind. Oh god, this was it wasn't it? He was finally getting what he wanted! Itachi's body was so close. He was close enough that Sasuke could smell him. It was deep and rich, just like it had always been, but now it was a feral smell. It was as if the scent was pulling Sasuke in, binding him to this thing he was about to do- which he was still trying to figure out how to coordinate.

Sasuke fumbled forwards and clenched the man's shirt, completely unaware of what he was doing as he pressed against him. All he knew was that he needed friction and judging by the sound of his brother's voice, he needed it too.

"Mm, Itachi," He moaned, finally reunited with the hardness beneath the material of his pants. "Please? Please... just do anything to me..." The teen begged the strings of his voice pulling and manipulating the sound until it became a whimper.

Sasuke begged him so sweetly that in seconds Itachi had the boy backed up towards the metal self housing dozens of towels with the teen's back turned towards him. Itachi's hands slithered up and down the front of Sasuke's chest hands gliding up his shirt as one rouge hand fondled the supple body. His fingers intently toyed the boy's nipple pinching an teasing it alive as Itachi pressed his body firmly into the teen's backside his groin shaping into Sasuke's beautifully as he grinded his body into him teasing them both with the mock fucking.

His other hand had fallen to his brothers jeans undoing the button as the resounding noise of the zipper fallen filled the room with the only other sound aside from their harsh panting. Itachi released deep breaths as rocking into Sasuke's body fuelled the growing heat in his groin his cock thick and heavy with pent up frustration twitching in its confides to be released and take the proffered orifice mere pieces of clothing away. As Itachi reached into Sasuke's jeans his finger's bumping against the tip of his cock immediately coated in the precum the boy had to have been steady releasing for quite some time he made a brilliant observation.

"You're not wearing underwear." Itachi's lips fell to Sasuke's ear as he bit the lobes slightly. "Why is that?"

"F-fuck," he swore,"Aniki..." Sasuke's hips bucked up into Itachi's hand and then wiggle back sensually against Itachi's clothed erection. Yes, he had touched himself many times, and for all those times he'd imagined it was his brother's hand, but, this felt unreal. It felt better than anything he'd ever done. It was a liquid fire riding up into his core, setting every viable vein and artery a flame with its power and sexual diplomacy. When the finger in question slipped across the engorged head, causing him to gasp and practically scream as he strained his throat and bit his lip, Sasuke snapped away from his thoughts.

Only then did the teen notice the question asked of him. It was only right to answer and it wasn't as if he could lie. He could never lie; not to his aniki. "I-I," the teen shuddered, the cool fingers still toying with his heavy arousal, permeating the air with a heavy sex smell, and none of them had even cum yet. "I- I never wear any under wear, Niisan..." He said shyly, leaning his head against Itachi's shoulder, his mouth open in a silent 'o'. "N-not since I-ah- w-was thirteen..."

Itachi made a noise of affirmation in his throat as his fingers idly traced and the hard shaft slings over that veins protruding feel blood pump through them even as he gripped Sasuke firmly. The teen's head fell back as Itachi continued his slow assault on the boy's body kissing his forehead tenderly. "How do you get that past mom? Otouto's a very naughty boy, only sluts and whores do that. Are you a whore Sasuke?"

Edging Sasuke's pants farther down him began a slow pace as he stroked the teen's erection smearing his sexual fluids using it as an aid in working his brother into frenzy. The vast amount restless wriggling Sasuke was doing as he rocked against Itachi urged the older male to press his lower body into that plump ass more aggressively groaning as he began licking over the teen's neck sliding his tongue up to his ears and back down to bit at it as his cock fluidly slid between Sasuke's half cover backside. When the feeling became too intense that he was certain he'd just pull down his pants and rape the ten dry Itachi pulled away his body but kept his hand on Sasuke's erection slowly rubbing the harden appendage.

"Turn around Sasuke."

"Oh... Niisan... yours- I'm your," 'Whore...' the word resounded in his mind over and over again causing him to moan and whine wildly. Yes, that's what he could be called right now. He was selling himself to his brother. He was sold on him. Sold on the fact that this was the only person he ever wanted to have touched him like this. Although the tracing and lingering grabs were rough and edgy Sasuke wanted more. "Ah... your whore..." He wanted the attention of his Niisan so badly he'd do anything to get it. That's why his brother was right. Sasuke was indeed a whore; albeit, a whore with morals when it came to having a singular love for one person. He'd be anything Itachi wanted him to be, even if that meant being the whore his brother had called him only moments ago.

Sasuke complied with his sexy older brother's wishes, turning himself in Itachi's line of sight as the older sibling still held fast to his pulsing erection mercilessly. Oh god, how many times had he wanted of his? How many days had he dreamed and woke to sticky sheets in Itachi's name? How many nights had he gone to sleep, clutching Itachi's image? Too many to count and now that he was here he was not going to waist it- there would be no more nights like that. Now there would only be nights he thought of this night and whatever other nights his brother would give him.

"L-like this, Niisan?" Sasuke mewled, loosely wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. His eyes were desperate obsidian, cradling lust and love in one particular watch on his brother's features. "Is this how you want your whore?" he purred, catching on to the game.

Sasuke was spread out leaning on the shelf behind him as he gripped at Itachi's neck for stability, his pale milky skin glistening with sweat as Itachi could already see the bruises form where his lips marred his flesh. Sasuke was staring up at his with such need and love as his pretty lips were red from their kisses. His little brother belonged to him like this. No one else was worthy of seeing the beautiful teen in such a wanton state.

Itachi kissed the crimson flushed lips pouring his desire into them letting his tongue drag and assault Sasuke's own tugging at the boy's hard flesh as he was left with so much aching fiery lust in his body he couldn't say it loud enough to be understood.

"Big Brother's little whore."

He grinned smugly at Sasuke's state as he lowered himself to one knee nipping at the skin as he fell uncomfortably onto the concrete on both knees. It didn't even faze him as he seen Sasuke's cock coated in pearly white fluid as it covered his fisting hand and he watched as he squeezed the hard arousal and more tiny little droplets slipped out. "Look how wet and dirty you are Sasuke. My little slut." Itachi looked up at his young brother to watch the boy's reaction just as he parted his lips to let his soft tongue graze the tip getting just a small taste of potent fluid thick with sex and musk. "Delicious."

Itachi's mouth on his hard cock was enough to force Sasuke to have to grasp the metal bars of the wrack behind him. The hot mouth had only been there for a moment, just long enough to lap at his pre ejaculate but it was still long enough to throw him into a turbulence of sexual distress for the teen to hit his head against the metal bars, wincing for a moment before he heard his brother's voice. That voice, the perfect velvety texture and warmth was enough for his knees to start shaking. The proximity of that said mouth, the one spilling such beautiful words was more than enough to push on his teenage stamina and libido like a hammer to a nail. His brother obviously had no idea what he was doing to the teen. And if he did... the man Sasuke had come to know as his older brother and now his lover was even crueler than he ever imagined him to be.

Sasuke gripped the bars again before he could fall, knuckles going white with his strong leverage as his rising causing the head of his cock to bump Itachi's lips.

"Ooh, Niisan! Please," he whined, feeling his stomach clench and turn, his muscles quivering with exertion. "Y-your mouths too hot, Niisan... I'm- I'm," he whimpered shamelessly, "I'm- it's too much!"

Itachi's saw Sasuke smack his head and his hand touched the teen's thigh as he felt the muscles tense like steel under his fingers. Sasuke obviously didn't know how to handle such a thing and the organ in his hand grew thick as it turn a deep red the tip almost looked purple now.

His cock trapped in his pants practically screamed to be touch and relieved he ignored it as he did Sasuke's ramblings as he took in the head his mouth accommodating the mushroom head as his tongue slowly slid over the slit cleaning up the juices as he felt Sasuke cock jump with both his mouth and hand. He moaned at such a feeling to have his brother whine in his ears and writhe at his ministrations.

He closed his eyes and swallowed more of the hard arousal as it slipped in almost all the way before he pulled back his saliva leaving it glisten in the soft light as he repeated the action increasing the suction licking over the shaft as he did so moving his hand so it almost fat on Sasuke's stomach. He moaned deeply as the cock twitched in his mouth causing another surge of desperate need to rise in him.

"Aniki!" Sasuke's hips buckled and pushed backwards and forwards on their own accord, the confines of his brother's smouldering mouth driving him wild with desire and incoherency. The hot wet mouth over the head of his cock was pure torture, and it was hard to distinguish between what was pleasure and what was pain. But Sasuke loved it. He lapped it up like a kitten to a saucer of milk, never able to get enough before it was all gone.

"Niisan... I'm...oh fuck," Sasuke whimpered after looking down at his Aniki between his legs, eyes focused on that hot mouth wrapped around his erection. How did Itachi manage to do this to him? Why were all of his touches so potent when used against him? The mouth moved up and over the teen's cock, raping every last trace of innocence from the pulsing pink organ. The pressure in his lower stomach was pooling against him in ways it had never done before which made him tear his eyes away from his brother and lean his head back against the coolness of the metal bars yet again when his brother's ministrations pulled at his small reserve of teenage stamina. "Oh Aniki- I'm- I'm gonna..." He yelped shamelessly, unafraid of anyone hearing his desperate cries of sexual admiration. He could not stop the heady thrill and tingle riddling his sac, the purr of intimate overdrive riding in his ears before he felt a wave crash signalling his impending release.

Itachi Pulled away as the precum came heavy with a sour taste the head of his brother's cock bumping against his lips and cheek as it seem to strain to reach the recesses of his mouth. The whining and wails above him filled the room probably the hallways outside their tiny haven as Itachi stuck two finger's in his mouth to liberally coat them.

He kissed Sasuke's hip as his hand came around the boy's shaft again squeezing and stroking firmly as he spoke. "Are you ready to cum so soon Sasuke? I haven't even gotten to feel you inside yet. And I want too. To have your body wrapped around my cock squeezing me wonderfully."

Two digits slid over the tiny entranced as it twitched with he motion. Circling it tenderly Itachi worked to coax it open the soft wrinkled flesh giving into his fingers as he tickled it playfully before sliding in the pad of his callused hand rubbing against the silken smooth walls before retreating almost attire to push the edges of the opening before sliding back in as his thumb touched the soft skin behind Sasuke's sac and rubbed it sensually.

He continued to pant his hot breath fanning Sasuke's hip as he kiss the soft skin just as he nipped at it. Itachi shifted as his cock continued to push against its confines choked in the restrictive clothing jealously as his finger was encased in the tight heat of his brother's orifice. It promised him so sweetly of the vast amount of pleasurable bliss that his body had been craving and neglected for far too long.

"No," he whimpered, his brow dropping as Itachi's mouth was removed."Please- more?" he begged. The desperate mewling and whimper still had yet to cease as his hands gripped the metal bars behind his head, his hips rising in any attempt for friction against his member.

It was a delicate balance between pain and pleasure as he held in the inevitable. The pressure was building and if Itachi had only put his mouth back for a second more he would have found release. Yet, he continued to cry out for his Niisan, knowing that his brother must have had something better even if Sasuke could not contemplate a better feeling than that of Itachi's mouth on his hard aching cock. He'd never get enough.

Sasuke's length jumped at the odd sensation of finger's probing his entrance. He had never touched himself there before, and he had never thought it would have felt so terribly good. If this was what his brother had stopped for he could deal with it. Then they were inside of him.

"Aniki!" he yelped, the digits pushed higher, stretching the virgin ring. It hurt, but it hurt in such a way that Sasuke never wanted it to stop. How could Itachi do this? It- It was embarrassing to have him to so close and intimate in such a private place. He couldn't think of any reason that it might be sexy in that place, but his brother seemed to be indulging in his virgin ass and so he tried to hold still like a good boy, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"A-aniki... please it- it hurts," he whined, "It hurts so fucking good!" He screamed out, clenching his eyes shut in exertion as Itachi's lips and teeth moved to his thigh, causing him to gasp and let his body fall slightly, pushing the fingers inside accidently. "Fuck!"

"Settle down otouto..." Itachi placed a hand flat on Sasuke's bare slender hip. The skin was hot burning under his palm. Sasuke was hot all over, inside, Itachi amused himself with the notion that it was his prescene, his touches that fanned the fire roaring through his little brother's delicate body causing the turbulent of feelings to rise emotionally and physhically.

He gave a small grateful groan in appreication. "If you can't handle this, you won't be able to handle it when I enter you. You want that don't you?" Itachi ran comforting kisses along the vunerable flesh before him as he watched the underdeveloped muscles twitch and pull just as he snaked a second finger inside his brother's body.

The fit was tight, excruciatingly so causing him to wonder if he shouldn't let Sasuke release to relax the teen. Licking at the point where Sasuke's stomach ended right next to his little brothers patch of soft pubic hair Itachi eyed the teen hazily with a grin on his lips coming to a nafarious decision as he swivled his digits edging them in farther as far as they'd reach so he could running them teasingly across the gland hidden deep within his brother so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to stand the abundant amount of pleasure surrendering himself completely to Itachi.

Inside? Itachi wanted to be inside of him? The teen loosed a loud moan at the thought of his sexy elder brother pistoning in and out of his tight virgin ass without mercy, calling his name, pulling his hair, whispering the most dirty things in his ear. Did he want that?

"Fuck, yes Aniki," He moaned, his hips swaying on their own accord as he waited for more intimate touches. As he was about to shut his eyes to surrender to his maniacal brother's eager groping the teen felt a new molestation tactic wiggle it's way inside of him, igniting the fire he had just put out. It hadn't been enough to make him release and he sighed with contentment that he hadn't lost his cool yet. Then, unexpectedly his brother's fingers pounded against a forbidden place deep inside of him and toyed with the hard panel of delicate censors.

"Aniki!" He screamed at the top of his lungs unable to hold back the fountain drowning his insides any longer. His muscles grew taunt and his body stretched and stiffened as his hard member twitched and released hot white streamers of his young ejaculate all over the floor and his brother's upper body. He couldn't help as he let go of the bar and fell to his knees forcing the fingers inside of his tight ass, effectively stretching him and also causing him to yelp and fall, his head hitting Itachi's shoulder as he panted.

"W-what was that?" he panted incoherently, unable to come up with a decent apology for his lack of stamina and resolve.

Itachi had anticipated, even certain Sasuke would cum so soon but he didn't expect that after merely pressing against the bundle of nerves his brother would erupt so forcefully and immediately the teen's fluids covered his shirt the hot liquid catching him on the face as it dribbled down his cheek leaving him partially stunned and wholly aroused.

As Sasuke slumped exhasted onto him Itachi felt a smug sense of pride and virility at bringing the youthful teen to such a state but considering his brother was still a virgin, at least in this sense, it wasn't a difficult trial. Still he had enough skill to least do that much right and he had his little brother where he wanted him.

Pushing on the boy's shoulders Itachi made the teen lean back against the shelfs to recover as the older male deftly removed his shirt baring his lean chest for the boy's eyes to feed apon. He threw it over his shoulder haphazardly just as he lifted his cum stain hand to mouth to lick from.

He throughly lapped at and clean each finger sucking every last drop of Sasuke's fluids up before moaning rapturously. "That was a taste of what I really want to give you Sasuke."

Smiling like a fiendish imp basking in the afterglow of one of his successful traps had been laid out and exacted the older sibling stood up toying at the fly of his pants staring at his little brother with a savage gleam in his eye. Itachi had dropped the doting brotherly mannerisms and let something far more sinister and primal have free reign over his actions.

"Otouto,I seem to be having trouble with my zipper. Won't you help your big brother out?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered up, deadly with lust and feral desire for his elder brother who had began to shamelessly teasing his lithe form from the moment he had removed his shirt showing off his defined chest which he'd once cuddled into as a child. Now he had the same urge to cuddle into the soft flesh, but it was for a much less innocent purpose.

Sasuke could not stop staring at the body, the body he would one day share builds with. But he couldn't get the image out of his mind as he panted, completely wasted and spent from his mind blowing orgasm, his chest heaving and throwing as he tried to rise to a better position than against the cold bars. He was completely knocked off task when his brother rose up above him, his hands reaching to grab from his brother's leg out of instinct as he fell to his chest as if in a bow at his sex god of a brother's feet. He looked up flushed, his slutty wanton expression amplified by his new position. When his brother began flicking at his zipper his eyes were automatically locked on the elder Uchiha's crotch, the sudden urge to know exactly what lie beneath his pants.

He licked his lips in anticipation, he was sure his aniki was sure and when his brother demanded that the teen 'aid' him in his venture the teen could not resist to play up the role as his big brother's little slut. Sasuke offered his best 'come hither look' and purred, wiggling his ass in the air.

"Aniki does not need to ask," he moaned, still under the influence of the alcohol but more so over his brother's sheer sex appeal. "Otouto would be happy... to... help," he said kneeling more until his was on all fours, his pants stuck uncomfortably around his ankles as he panted still reeling over his climax, but trying to hide it as best he could.

He wanted to please Itachi. He wanted to show him he was ready for him. Sasuke began his slow crawl to his brother's pants, nearly drooling with anticipation as the man continued to fiddle with his zipper. The more he crawled the lower his pants drooped, but he couldn't care- he just wanted his prize and he wanted it bad. When he arrived at his destination Sasuke sat on his legs, licking his lips as his brother looked down at him expectantly.

Sasuke, still maintaining his sultriness, slid his hands up Itachi's legs until he reached his crotch, giving the buldge a squeeze. "Aniki is so hard," he purred, yanking the zipper down. "Is it all for me, Aniki?"

Sasuke reared himself onto his hands and knees shaking his bottom like a predator on the prowl crawling ever so carefully trying his best to entice and excite his older brother. Itachi stared down at him in amusement at the naive childs antics. Though for his slight awkwardness the image and knowledge of Sasuke trying so hard to please his brother made Itachi that much more aroused.

As two twin black orbs looked up at him reverantly he watched slender hands paw their way up his leg the heat of them he felt through the thick denim fabric and once his little brother's hands fell over his encased arousal it twitched and grew with the simple touch long since neglected getting a drop of water after eons of walking through a dessert.

He gave a low deep seeded moan his hips bucking invonlutarily before slitting his closed eyes to glare down at his little impish brother and growl. "It's all your's Sasuke if you can handle it."

The slight gleam in his eye had him challging his little brother who thought he could toy with Itachi. He felt a inmense relief at the metal teeth pulled off his cock relieving part of his stress off his cock but he needed more and he held his body in check as he felt the urge to pull at Sasuke's head seeing to that he'd get what he needed.

"If I were you I'd be more cautious. It's dangerous to play on thin ice."

"But I like to play," he chuckled, making sure to breath against the opening in his brother's pants. Sasuke, in his intoxication, couldn't help but push his brother further.

Sasuke slipped his hand into Itachi's pants, moaning as his finger's collided with the molten heat fuelled by his big brother's growing needy arousal. Sasuke palmed the area for a moment until he found the burning length. He squeezed the base inside of Itachi's pants and mewled. He wanted that inside of him-no, he needed that inside of him. "I like to play with you especially, Aniki," Sasuke whispered as he pressed his face closer to Itachi's crotch, inhaling the scent of his ever present musk. He sighed as it entered his nostrils, knowing that he'd made Itachi this way.

This was his fault, and this was his prize. This was his- all his. Sasuke pulled out the glistening erection and gave it a long stroke, sizing up the length with his eyes and his touch. His brother was huge, especially how he'd imagined him. "I want to play with this," he purred, pressing a kiss to the hilt of Itachi's cock.

"Can I play with you, Niisan?" He asked, pulling back all the way to the top of the now dripping dick and pressed his needy lips softly to the weeping head. He pulled back the pre-cum still stretched on his lips. "Let me play with all of you?"

In a move so swift and sudden a hand grabbed Sasuke at his arm pulling him up twisting it uncomfortably as his other pushed at the teen's shoulder turning him so his face was turned from him. Itachi pushed Sasuke against the towel rack shaking it's foudation as he invaded and crowded the boy's form giving him no chance of escape leaving him to the mercy's of his older brother. Through all this the elder Uchiha's cock bounced with the jerky movements before settling against Sasuke's bare thigh.

The boy's pants were at his ankles trapping his leg movements and Itachi's hot quick breaths caressed Sasuke's ear as he leaned over him intimadatingly.

"Sasuke..." His voice was a low husky tenor and as he began to speak he stopped behind the teen his hand tighten around the wrist he held captive against the boy's back, his cock leaving a trial of sperm over one of the teen's naked cheeks.

"Otouto... it is not wise to play with me. I do not like games." The elder drew closer his cock sliding to the dip fitting perfectly against where Sasuke's crease was.

The elder puposely slid between the pert bottom his breath hitching and ruffling the teens hair as he released the smallest of hisses. When he spoke again it was full of vehement lust. "Does otouto want to play a game now?"

"N-Niisan," he moaned, the hard cock sliding between his cheeks was enough to turn his bones to jelly "You'd like that wou-wouldn't you," he whispered teasingly, wanting more of his Aniki's rough tender touches.

The hot trail of precum leaking down his quivering backside melted his thoughts as he tossed his head back from the shelf to his brother's firm shoulder. He'd obviously pushed Itachi far enough to become this ravenous. This was his doing- he'd made this happen and he was quite proud of it.

He felt himself want to chuckle with pride, but then it was all wiped from his face in an instant when his Aniki's cock pushed against him roughly. Itachi meant business, and he knew it would be worth his while, especially since his big brother was so fucking huge.

"Shit- Iiiitachi," he whimpered, the single hand gripping the bars tightly. His brother was merciless in his venture, torturing the smaller boy beneath him with his actions and his words. His brother had moved so quickly Sasuke gasped and rolled his hips back into Itachi's own pistoning pelvis. He couldn't help it. The natural instinct to have Itachi inside him was tossing his thoughts about roughly, causing his logic, if any left after being so intoxicated, was gone.

"Ngh- Ooh," he whined, eyes sliding shut as he bit his lip hard enough to bleed. "Fuck, Niisan... Play with me."

The sense of logic was dispersing in his head, a more henious gleam took its place as his eyes almost looked as they changed shape, color.

A hot willing body was writhing with want against him, adulterated need pack so tightly in the young innocent boy, it had Itachi's cock throbbing with desire. Sasuke's body reacted so beautifully to everything he did to it, arching to his every touch, moaning at every caress. As he wrapped his fingers into his little brother's messy locks, pulling at his hair roughly tugging his head and neck at a painful angle, his cock jumped between Sasuke's thighs at the sultry half-pain moan that left the teen. The boy didn't know what he got himself into.

Itachi was never himself when the lights went out. Something his lover's learned quickly, even feared him for. He had a few run out on him in cowardness, other's still that came back for seconds.

Itachi held Sasuke in place, half warning as he gripped the boy's hair tighter rasing a hand placing it before the boy's face. "Lick." It wasn't a request.

"H-hai, Aniki," Sasuke inhaled and shut his eyes, bring both hands in front of himself to grip his Aniki's strong hand, forcing Itachi's hand towards his mouth. Drawing the stiff fingers into his wet pliant mouth, Sasuke twined his tongue around Itachi's digits, moaning at the salty taste of his brother's hot skin. Sasuke had a good idea what this meant.

All his Aniki's actions and all his teasing wasn't for nothing. His brother was going to take him and steal his virginity. Not steal really, Sasuke would have handed it to him any day of the week, but Sasuke liked the thought of his elder brother taking his innocence by force. Sasuke moaned sinfully and slipped his tongue between his Niisan's fingers, getting them as wet as was possible. He enjoyed this; this shameless torture and weight on his Aniki's ego.

He opened his eyes, and turned his head, going against the wishes of his brother's hand pulling his hair. He opened his dark eyes, flashing Itachi a look of extreme lust before pulling the fingers from his mouth and mouthing them freely for his brother to see. " I make my Aniki all wet, ne?"

Itachi lust was hardly leashed in on a tight chain, more like wrapped careless around a flawed cord that would snap at the slightest pressure and his little brother insisted on goading him farther.

His eyes met Sasuke's for the breifest of moments seeing clearly the wanton desire in his dark eyes before he wretched his hand free from the supple hot mouth to wrap it around his own cock hard and full smacking against his little brother's thigh as he spread the boy's saliva all over it. He groaned and even as it sent little pleasure prickles over his senses what he really wanted to feel his brother's lips wrapped around him.

That would have to be for another time. Slicking his arousal up Itachi pushed Sasuke's head forward forcing the teen to bend at the waist opening his lower body making it vunerable to Itachi's advances.

As the tip of his cock slipped and pushed against his little brother's opening Itachi grunted feeling everything from the sensitive mushroom tip as the ring began to give sucking him in. Sasuke's muscles squeezed him as the head slid inside, the beginnings of his shaft as well and he looked down watching as more of his erection disappeared from sight causing this delicious ache from his brother restrictive muscles to envelope his hard flesh.

Seeing his cock swallowed by the soft tight heat he felt over the delicate nerves of his erection brought him a heighten sense of pleasure as he groaned soft and long. "Sasuke..."

"You're so big," he whimpered helplessly, the head of his brother's molten member nudging him forward slightly.

"Ooh, Niisan... it- it," he mumbled headily as the intrusion begain to massage his seductively pulsing pucker,"Feels so fucking good- so hot". Sasuke couldn't get enough of the feeling. It was jumping in his stomach and riding in his nerves as he moaned as thought to himself.

His mother's little Sasuke was about to lose that title in every sense of the phrase. He was about to lose his virginity to his aniki and his long veigned cock. He could picture the length disapearing in and out of his tight velvet passage and urged his brother to put it inside of him.

"Please, Niisan... take me. Make me all yours! Fuck me, please!" Sasuke's eyes shot open with a desperate yelp, his body shuddering and melting against his brother's cock. He knew this would hurt in the morning, and it did burn slightly then, but the alcohol was doing a good job at keeping a worse pain at bay. Sasuke rocked back and mewled as the slick erection pushed his virgin opening. "Shit, Aniki!"

Listening to his brother's pleading had Itachi wanting to tease the boy and drawl out his frustrations but he was too frustrated himself to push his little brother so when Itachi was seated all the in Sasuke's body he pulled out quickly snapping his hips again and repeated the pattern mercilessly.

His gorgeous little sibling was bent over and arching pushing against him as best he could while mewling, wailing out as Itachi's thrusts were on the brutal side of pleasure. It was such a wonderful melding of Sasuke's hot flesh conceding to his rigid cock.

The tight passage gripping his arousal squeezing every inch as he pulled out beckoning him not to leave before plauding back it the soft muscle expanding to his girth. The teen's arching and wiggling did a lot to make it hard and antagonising to the older male trying to hold a steady hard pace.

"Fuck Sasuke stop squirming you little cock slut."

Gripping the teen's hips tightly Itachi practically threw all his body weight onto the boy pressing his chest onto Sasuke's back his lower body mounting and viciously pistioning into his little brother fucking the pink hole red. The blazing friction causing tremors to build up as he began a series of grunting the fast pace and amount of effort throwing his body into every thrust. Sasuke's body shook with everyone and only Itachi's hands on his brother kept him standing.

He could feel the weak milky thighs tripping, faltering under his weight. It brought him a great amount of pride and malicious pleasure like weak fawn falling under prey and the older Uchiha always enjoyed a easy submissive meal.

"Sasuke... tell big brother, how much you love his cock."

"I-I Love Aniki's big cock inside me! My big brother fucks me so good!" He screamed, too lazy under the sexual domination his brother was giving him at the moment to come up with anything mildly coherent.

"Give- ah! More!" Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, yelping and whimpering like a whore being pounded for more than he was worth. Sasuke's jaw hung open as shallow gasps and breaths escaped his lungs at the same time as Itachi's stiff cock pulsed and pushed it's way deep inside him.

It hammered the sensitive bundle of raw nerves, making the slight teen rock forward and claw at whatever he could, hoping to physically extricate the sexual fury running rampant through his young responsive body.

"I-I can't help it!" he whimpered, hearing and remembering his brother's command in his ears to stop moving under him. It was too hard and the pressure was too much as Sasuke continued to wiggle and thrust back his almost feminine hips. His brother gripped his pelvis tighter. The soft pads of his finger tips gave way to Itachi's nails which dug into the baby soft skin, marring it with bleeding crescents to match Sasuke's now bleeding lip.

"More Niisan! Fuck me!" Itachi's length was burning inside his tight little fuck hole, searing his own personal brand inside of the teen. Sasuke had played with himself before, but, he was grateful for the alcohol he'd already consumed. He knew that this should have hurt more than it was, but he wasn't thinking with the proper head at the moment.

The blood was pooling in his loins as his stiff cock pulsed with every throw of passion his brother installed inside his lithe body. "Ooh, Itachi! Touch me please! Fuck me harder! Is my-ah! Ass good Niisan!"

Itachi knew when he hit the boy's sweet spot not only from his high pitch cry but all the muscles in Sasuke's body clenched up to the point when he pushed back inside his little brother the taunt body felt like it almost rip the skin from his cock. It was near painful but so far on the side of pleasure that it felt like ecstasy to him.

He knew his pre cum was slipping out in rivets pouring into the

abused hole, Itachi's sac clenching like it wanted release. He groaned low and deep, sweat pouring off his face onto his little brother's back. He opened his lust ridden eyes and stared at it as it slipped off the porcelin coloured shoulders as he lifted to his gaze to the back of Sasuke's head.

He watching just as the boy's slender hands scrambled to hold him up pushing against the metal rack as Itachi pounded into his body harder taking delight in seeing the teen beside himself under the onslaught.

The older Uchiha ignore the teen's pleas, licking his drys lips as he leaned over to suck at his little brother's skin licking up the sweat mouthing the hot skin as he felt the succulent body quiver around his sex the orifice growing more taunt by the minute. His body grew hot as pleasurable jolts slid up and down his spine centreing at his cock.

When Sasuke tighten again making Itachi voice grow to a loud rumble he knew he couldn't last. Not with his sexy little brother under him, begging him, wiggling his tight little ass as he tried to keep up with his older brother's hard thrusts. His little brother, his little whore.

"Sasuke... cum, you slutty little boy. Cum with your big brother's cock inside you like your body loves it."

"Shit- Itachi!" Itachi's tongue on his sensitive skin was driving him insane with sexual grief. He was so sensitive now, as he had been driven insane by the sweet wet mingling against his prickling hot flesh. If only he could have a mouth on his cock at the same time. He would ask next time. If there was a next time. He hoped deeply that there would be, and settled for ripping one of his own hands from his restraint to grip his own spoiled dick.

He needed this stimulation, and hoped his Aniki would let him have it as he started pumping in a rapid pace. Then he lost track of every conscious thought He could feel a boiling point rise in his stomach, torturing every one of his senses. Itachi's body was ramming brutally out of his tight heat, stealing away any ounce of innocence he could find with the head of his pulsing heavy cock.

Sasuke gripped his own speeding orgasm. He didn't want to seem so unstable, but as his brother uttered those sexy commands in his hot melting voice Sasuke couldn't hold back.

"I'm so... so-ah! Close!" he yelped, forcing back his ass against Itachi's pelvis before the dam broke and his eyes snapped open in a shocked, wiggling his ass insistently when he squirmed under the pleasant sensations his body had no right to experience.

"Please Aniki!" he whined, knowing that relief was merely a blink away. Sasuke wanted this. When he came, it would be official. His ass would belong to Itachi, and would be filled with his brother's hot cum. Itachi would be the only person to make him lose control, and thats how he wanted it- How he needed it.

"Oh, Itachi!" he squealed, pearls of heavenly white spilling forward over his fingers.

Itachi watched half coherent as his little brother writhed under him fisting his own cock while his older brother ripped him up form the inside raping his pliant body. The older male closed his eyes feeling as Sasuke's insides raised in body temperature, growing hotter with the teen's impending release.

His little brother's inner muscles restricted his cock making it almost impossible for Itachi to do more than fast short thrusts, his arousal molested and massaged under such conditions in a way it felt like he was joined with Sasuke at the point their bodies met, the boy's body refusing his cock to retreat.

His hand flew up to the teen's shoulder as one held like on with a steely grip to the boy's hip as Itachi pulled his younger brothers body into his feverish erratic movements. He felt more than heard Sasuke's release, all the blood gone from his head amassed at his sex pounding in every sense of the word against his brother's ass. The teen's body grew rigid stilling even as the older Uchiha forced him back into his lap savouring every snap of the hips as his brother clenched against his arousal suffocating the organ in his soft heated prison. His brother's narrow passage caused a chain of eruption in the man's body as the pleasure in his cock, his veins, building too much to bare.

Itachi's sac tighten completely his cum ripping out of his sex in thick spurts right into his brother's slutty body filling up his orifice to beyond capacity. It came spilling out between their bodies as it slip down their thighs mingling into one another as the greedy older Uchiha continued to ravish the pliant entrance riding out the last of his orgasm.

His brother's weak cries reaching his ears as he slowed to a halt collapsing onto his brother falling onto the teen as they tumbled to the cold floor Itachi haphazardly laid out on Sasuke's body his limp sex neatly nestled against the boy's thighs. "Sa-Sasuke..."

Tired and panting Itachi could do no more then appologize with soft kisses onto his little brother's shoulders as he grew almost cold without being inside his little brother. Clutching the boy tightly Itachi felt a irrational need to keep the teen close almost panicking as he clenched his eyes tightly holding onto him fiercely.

Sasuke clung to his elder brother's heat, sucking in every ounce of comfort he could from his Aniki's presence. Now that everything had washed over him and they lay covered in sweat and their own cum, which had began to trickle out around Itachi's limp length still inside him, Sasuke had a moment to finally think and finally to be afraid.

He hoped that just because he was so young and that because Itachi had been drinking that this hadn't been for nothing. He had wanted to lose his innocence to Itachi no matter what. But now, he was desperate for his brother to remain his. Sasuke forced himself to look over himself, and pushed his face to try and reach Itachi's mouth. He couldn't do it alone and settled for smiling weakly as everything around him collapsed.

"Niisan," he whimpered, shutting his eyes softly before opening again to stare at his brother. "This... this was real right?" He asked, fear apparent in his tender voice. "You love me like this right? You love me like I love you Niisan?" he whispered, begging with words and hoping Itachi would ease his fears and appease his wishes.

As Sasuke moved Itachi seized up clutching him in a death hold as the teen turned slightly in his arms. The older Uchiha forced himself to relent in his grip as Sasuke's eyes met his the pinked flush of his face from their sex making Itachi's organ twitch in yearning. His little brother's words were like a cold shower as the boy submissively whispered his fears to Itachi.

The older male was frighten now. Outside this closet their lives were changed. There was no going back from this. Even if they pretended it didn't happen it would be a lie. A very damaging lie, Sasuke's broken voice told him so. He honestly didn't want to lie either. Though their parents wouldn't accept this and in time they would find out, no matter how long they hid it. The elder Uchiha leaned over and lightly pressed his lips into Sasuke's trembling folds the boy almost desperately pushing against his mouth pleading wordlessly for his affection, for Itachi's reassurance.

When he pulled away looking down at his sweet little Otouto Itachi pulled back the strands of dark hair that clung to Sasuke's sweat drenched face and answered.

"No Sasuke, I don't love you like you love me." Itachi closed his eyes and buried his face into little brothers shoulder almost pained to say anymore.

"I love you so much more than you could ever love me. You are my everything Sasuke." Kissing over his little brother's neck breathing in his scent Itachi's heart swell with an almost painful amount of love and adoration. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give to Sasuke, he'd ruin both their lives to have him.

"Niisan..." He said softly, his heart stopping for a moment before it caught up to the rest of his brother's uttered words. Sasuke felt his face swell with relief upon his brother's admission. Itachi loved him? Itachi genuinely cared and wanted to be with him even though their relationship could ruin everything he was working for? He didn't care how it could tear apart the very fabric of their family?

"I-I," He whimpered, his eyes pooling with obsidian tears; but they did not fall. Not yet. He contemplated this love, this new existance of joy beating furiously in his chest.

"I love you too, Niisan! I love you so much- I've always loved you and I've never stopped." The feeling hurt and his body ached but he would ahve traded anything for it. It was the love of his Aniki. His precious older brother who he now more than lusted over. Sasuke smiled, his face beaming with sincere serenity and peace, his eyes burning with joy before turning in his brother's arms with a drunken grace and buried his face into Itachi's chest.

"All yours," he mouthed desperately, his wakeful admission faltering with his lack of strength.

Sasuke raised his face forward, examining his elder brother's expression. he knew the look and although he'd never been able to place it, now he could. Suddenly, Sasuke was cupping his brother's face with tired gentle hands, pulling his Aniki's face to his, sealing their love with a sweet kiss- a semblance of the embracing of their reunited hearts. Sasuke slumped against him desperately, his muscles giving away as his body was supported by his brother's own strength- like usual. How could something so right be so wrong? The point was; it couldn't be.

Itachi waited listening to Sasuke's hesitant words before the mass confession spilled off his pretty pink lips causing the pit in his stomach to clench up hearing those words spoken to him were more infinitely fulfilling than anything he could do himself in life. When their eyes met his little brother's orbs filled with un spilt tears just before his mouth met Sasuke's overwhelming the possessive need to take and enslave. His little brother handed himself on a delectable platter and Itachi would not refuse the feast, he'd savour it and seal it away where no one else dare look at what was his. As his lips fiercely ravaged and plundered the teens it took all his strength to hold back with the boy weakly clinging to him, almost as if he ready to break.

Sasuke's grip on his brother's shirt was deadly, not wanting to let go before they needed to part of gulp in some air. Sasuke just watched his brother's face, the slight smile on the soft lips causing his own to spread across the pale expanse of his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh tiredly. He'd just lost his virginity to his big brother, and now they were laying with each other like they had many times before. Although, this was completely different. Sasuke could feel the need in his brother's touch- the want to keep him close as they dressed. Sasuke didn't mind at all and dreaded the passing minutes that brought him closer to his departure date. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to drag he and his Aniki up to bed for some well needed rest. He just wanted to spend as much time alone with Itachi as he could- he knew that as a student Itachi would be too busy for a lot of things most of the time. But Sasuke didn't care. He was too in love to care, and he was sure Itachi must have felt the same way.

"Niisan," he whispered into his brother's chest, leaning his head forward against the soft rise and fall. "Niisan... can we go to bed?" he asked gently, pawing at his brother's shirt. "I just want... I want to fall asleep with you."

Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead upon hearing the small utter of truth and need from his brother's sweet mouth. Itachi nodded, his instinct as a big brother setting in as he cradled Sasuke against his chest, preparing to leave for his dorm room again for some much needed rest. He hoped he could make it there, now that the alcohol had been all but sweated away during their play time, he had to worry about his fatigued muscles. Thank god Sasuke barely weighed anything above a hundred and ten so pounds.

As he raised the petite body in his arms, prepared to leave the small closet, ready to admit his ultimate attraction, Sasuke stopped him with a small tug. "Niisan," he said softly, moving a hand to point to the floor.

"Hmm? What is it, Otouto?" He asked softly, hoping he hadn't rubbed the boy the wrong way. An ass was a delicate thing, and he wanted to keep the ass that now belonged to him in pristine condition.

"You dropped your phone on the floor," the teen replied tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, you're right." Surely enough, there it was, and it appeared to be vibrating. Someone must have wondered where he'd gone off to. Itachi slowly laid Sasuke down on the floor again, making sure not to set him directly on his ass. "Hold on, I'm going to answer it so people don't come looking for us, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and immediately sat up to lean against his big brother, clenching his shirt in his dream like state, until Itachi answered the call.

Both of their eyes went black, and they froze in place, now confirming that the call was actually a message- and one they had been glad to miss.

"I hope both my precious boys are having fun. Remember to go to sleep at a decent hour and don't let Sasuke get into trouble, he's a good boy- you'll always be Mommy's little prince, Sasuke. Call Mama before you go to sleep! Love you!"

"Um, after that does the 'good boy' thing still count, Niisan?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide and limbs stiff.

"Depends on who's boy you are, Sasuke," Itachi winked.

"I think," he thought slowly, biting his bottom lip," I want to be Niisan's boy."

Itachi sighed and chuckled. "Then you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Sasuke's pouty lips,"Will never... ever... be a good boy again."

AN: Ahem, I can live with Sasuke never being a good boy again either! TEE HEE! Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the wait. Please read, review, and rate! Love you all!

Hugs from MAKandCHEESE and (MommaCat) HatakeItachi!


End file.
